


Red of the Celts

by StormFireGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Beheading, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, F/M, Genderbending, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, War, impending war, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Red was raised as one of their own, a girl whose people have been on the brink of being wiped out by English domination. When her mother's death pushes Red to take revenge, she will learn the truth behind those who she has thought of as evil and controlling... who her real enemies are, and, who she really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts), [AussieTransfan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802870) by [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TheBigLoserQueen and AussieTransfan2015 
> 
> Big fan guys!
> 
> Translations:  
> DO AN GLÓRAÍ: FOR THE GLORY  
> Muc: Swine  
> Mac saileach!: Son of a bitch!  
> 

Red knew she was in for a hard time.

Ah yes there had been harder times, harsher and more treacherous but she and her clan had always prevailed no matter what. In these days and ages, the Celts were no better than slaves, trapped by the ruling of the English. Her people were once proud, spoke their languages freely, and celebrated their festivities with joy. But that was all told to her by her mother.

Oh, Black Arachnia. How she missed her so.

Her mother, rather, her foster mother had been slaughtered in an ambush. Red had chosen to go on a hunt with some other of her clan members where the English couldn't catch them. Apparently, the English caught wind of there being witchcraft practiced. And they launched an attack that wiped out half of the village and along with it a third of the Clan. Including their prized warrior woman. May the gods watch over her.

That had been in late summer, and now it was almost winter. It got darker much faster now, giving her more concealment. Waspinator, her mother's close confidante informed her privately that the ones responsible for the attack turned out to be King Optimus Prime and Queen Elita One. Anger boiled within her veins, and the girl swore vengeance on the ones who took her loving mother away.

And thus she knelt, in the dying thicket that cold evening, armed with her bow and arrows and waited, just waited for the carriage to pass. Red had tracked down with Waspinator's help when the King and Queen would be attending a wedding at another royal's residence, their carriage would be passing through shortly. Her time was nigh. She would kill the bastards or die trying.

She clutched her pendant, and prayed to the gods to give her strength, and for the Will 'O the Wisps to guide her to her destiny. It only got darker as time passed, but eventually, the clopping of hooves alerted her of horses approaching. Lights flickered in the distance from a group of soldiers approaching... they were leading a cart.

Fifty feet from her at the most. She climbed up the tree above her, knowing the branches would be strong and took out an arrow. She counted off the guards, and raised her weapon. In the dim light flickering, she made out the noble creatures, and the men on top, mere silhouettes. Her arm steadied, and Red let out an exhale. "Forgive me." She murmured and let her arrow fly loose.

It hit the horse directly in the eye and with a shriek, it bucked and sent everything into a frenzy at once. The man was sent flying, another arrow whistled from her grasp and struck the horse attached to the carriage, causing it to startle and charge! Red leaped down from her perch and withdrew her sword, letting out a fierce cry. " _DO AN GLÓRAÍ!_ " She shrieked and swung, disarming the nearest guard to her target and rushed for the carriage, grabbing onto it as the coachman was thrown off and the horses dragged it down the road! In the darkness, Red got on top, cut an opening and leaped inside. "You have taken too many lives. Now I will take yours."

She raised her sword, but Red saw something that chilled her blood. The moon had risen, giving light now into the cabin of the carriage. Neither king nor queen sat there in fear... just a very pissed off woman. "I don't think so."

In the next instant Red was pinned by her throat to the seat, their gazes meeting as a sword was pointed directly at her! "I won't take very kindly to assassins. No matter their reason for a kill." She pulled her sword back, and Red knew this was over. She had been tricked, her revenge was for naught. Eyes squeezing shut, the girl awaited the cold embrace of death, but froze as it did not come. What happened?

She opened her eyes to find the woman gazing at her with wide eyes. "It cannot be... what is your name?"

Red didn't answer, then gasped when her throat was squeezed tighter. "I asked a question."

"R-Red! I am Red of the Celts!" She gasped out.

"Is that your name? Your real name?" Why was this woman so adamant on knowing her name?! She was going to die anyways! "Answer me and I might spare you."

Fine. Red might as well go out with her full title so they'd know the Celts could still fight. "The name my parents gave me was Cellina, before I was abandoned! I am Red of the Celts now, daughter of Black Arachnia, the woman you English _Muc_ killed! And I will die avenging her murder." Red prepared for death yet again, but as the carriage slowed from the exhausted horses, the weapon was dropped.

"Where were you found."

"Oh fer the love 'a-! What is this?! Some kind of torture before death!?" Red exclaimed in annoyance and stress of the bizarre questioning. "Kill me and be done with it already ya English _Muc_!"

The woman's brow furrowed. "Not until you answer me that, child."

"Fine." Red snapped. "Arachnia found me in the middle of the woods. It was winter, the dead of it and I was a wee babe. Maybe five moons old. Are ya done with this now!? Either kill me or let me go!"

The woman's shocked expression was something Red wasn't expecting as she pulled back, and the guards surrounded the carriage. "Lady Prowl, is the assassin deceased?"

"No. Tell the king and Queen I've apprehended her instead. And when we get to the castle, there is something we must discuss alone, immediately."

Red couldn't believe her ears. She was being spared?! The carriage lurched and slowly started moving forwards. "So yer taking me back to be tortured are ya?"

The woman, Prowl sighed. "Listen to me. We were informed that an assassination attempt would take place this night by a single Celt. Did you inform anyone of your plans?"

"Wha-?! What kind of question is that!?"

"One you should answer if you want to be pardoned."

Red let out a growl of frustration. "Dammit! No! No one knew, I was the one who decided to take vengeance on my own. And I'd rather kill the bloody bastard who killed my mother than be pardoned by him!"

Prowl's gaze narrowed. "Think about it carefully. If no one knew you were going to attack, how did we know? We have no spies in your Clan. No one knew of this going to occur until today. Think."

Red squinted, then her eyes widened. Who else gave her the location, the opportunity, encouraged her to take her personal vengeance than-! " _Mac saileach!_ " She cursed in Celtic. " _An bastard fuilteach sin!_ "

"I take it you know who?"

"Yes." She growled out again. Waspinator wanted her to fail. He ratted her out! She had told no one of her plan. Only he knew because he had that information. He set it all up... wait. If he set it all up, then, was her mother's death a mere coincidence of opportunity? Or, was there something more sinister lurking? Could he-? No. No that couldn't be, but now with the sudden realization that it could have been only Waspinator who had set this up-!

The shock was evident on her face to Prowl. The woman knew that the traitorous man had only informed her spies of this child's intent of killing their royal majesties to set up a trap. Remove the last remnants of power and he could take over... Black Arachnia's death then, was no slaughter done by a soldier. It was a murder in order to usurp power, orchestrated by Waspinator. And Red knew it too.

They had a lot to discuss once they returned to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Red hummed.

She had nothing better to do than to go over every song of battle. The wait within the dungeon took an eternity, it seemed, as she sat against cold damp cobblestone. She was not being tortured for information. She was not going to be executed. 

She had been played by Waspinator. The bastard had decided to usurp power and send her off on a wild goose chase. A deadly one at that. Red scowled bitterly at the thought of his deception cuddled in her mind. When she got her hands on him-! But no. Not now. She had to wait. 

Thus she hummed, an old Celtic battle rally. One of the many she knew. 

Her thoughts drifted to her mother. That woman, Prowl was her name knew something about her that Red herself didn't. Black Arachnia had found her as an infant in the woods, starving for breast milk and freezing from the cold. She nursed her and warmed her, took her home and raised her. She named her after her people's war song, 'Red, Remembrance of the Brave'. Black Arachnia taught Red all she knew, from the song's she sang to the art of their warfare. Bedtime stories of Will 'O the Wisps and Banshees and Leprechauns, princesses and warriors and gods gave her a background of courage. Black Arachnia had raised her to take her place as clan leader someday...

And she had fallen at the hands of one she thought a friend.

There would indeed be hell to pay. 

In the midst of the verse, she could hear footsteps and chose instead to sing her people's song, the one she was named after.

"You're wanted by the Captain." One said, yet she still did not raise her head. "Oi, did you hear us?"

"Scrapper, she's not listening. She can barely speak our language."

Hearing this, Red did lift her head, her Celtic turning to the tongue of their oppressors. 

 

"For now the last cry of battle has returned to the glens,  
The clan fires are burning in the highlands again.

We'll fight 'til the flag of freedom flies overhead.  
Till the evil-hearted tyranny is dead,  
And the colour of the battlefield is red..." 

 

"Creepy." One uttered and unlocked the cell, walking up and unlocked her cuffs. "Don't cause any trouble." 

She only responded by continuing to hum her people's song, eyes focused forwards as she was lead along. These men were as tall as she was, and Red was of a short stature. They all wore different clothing than the atypical guards did, so they were of some important stature. 

Red let them guide her up a flight of stairs and into a room, where she was seated at a table. They stayed in the room, watching her, and Red snorted. _"Saobhs..."_

"What did she say?"

"Hey, speak the common language!" 

She only laughed. _"Tá tú go léir inbhéartaithe!"_

"Is she insulting us?!"

_"Ah, mar sin tá na muca cliste."_

"She better not be-"

The door swung open and the woman, Prowl entered with two others at her sides. Both were men, one blonde and the other with silver hair. They had blue eyes, calm gazes and were dressed in their armor.

"Thank you. That will be all." Prowl dismissed the guards and with uneasy gazes, but no argument made they departed. "Jazz and Bumblebee are fellow commanders. Since your capture Waspinator has been already rallying your clan for War. They think you're dead."

"Feh. Let me go and they'll think differently. Besides, why should I care if they call for war? They be doing right." 

"Do you actually want the annihilation of the Clan?" 

"We are an oppressed people under the ruling of the English." Red stated calmly. "An' we will go to War for our independence again. Even if my mother had not been killed, she would have gathered out armies for the sake of our freedom. Y'see, when ya think you can just dominate a people an' steal their language, homes, an' ways of life... that's something ya can't trifle with. Eventually there's gonna be someone who decides enough is enough." 

"Our Queen is Celtic. You know that, right?" 

"That's a lie. She was never raised by the Clans. She chose to betray her people for the sake 'a the king."

"And who told you that?" Prowl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother."

"Black Arachnia." The one man, Jazz stated.

"Who else? I was raised by no wild beast!" Red scoffed. 

"We don't blame you for your feelings about the King and Queen." Bumblebee spoke. He was young, probably the same age as Red. "But you need to know that if your Clan declares war now, it's not just our kingdom who will respond. Megatron's will as well. And he has an army of considerable force. They'll wipe you out instantly."

"Why do they get involved?" Red asked curtly.

"Because Red," Prowl sighed, "your home intersects his border as well. If you rise up against us, the others will see it as a threat towards them. And they will retaliate before things get worse. They're your family, yes?" Red paused, slowly blinking. She only nodded. "They will perish before they can so much raise their swords." 

"No, we will fight. We will secure our freedom-!"

"Under Waspinator's insane rule your family will be slaughtered. Not just the warriors. The women and children too. You know him, you know he tricked you." Prowl thundered. 

Red averted her gaze. "... He will drive us to our extinction. I know."

"And we suspect him of organizing a strike against your own clan to turn your wrath against us."

"Ya mentioned that. But what proof do ya have?"

"Correspondence. With Nemesis." She nodded to Jazz, who handed her scrolls. She opened them up, and gazed down. They were written in Celtic and English Because she knew both, they were easy to read.

Her eyes narrowed as she read how they conspired against her mother. How they planned to get her out of the picture in numerous ways until it was decided upon that they would lead her to getting herself killed. How Nemesis would profit against this battle with Waspinator's aid. This was no fight for freedom. This was a war for greed.

 _"AN BASTARD! B'fhéidir gur mhaith leat a bheith i bhfad níos mó!"_ She threw the letters on the floor in anger, fist banging on the wooden table. _"MÁRÚ A CHÚRSAÍ I gCÓIRÍ I LEABHÁIL A CHÉID!"_

"Whoa now, take it easy-!" Jazz tried to calm her.

"DO NOT, TELL ME, TO TAKE THIS EASY,  _PIG NA GAEILGE!_ "

Jazz scowled. _"Taispeáin roinnt meas. Táimid ag iarraidh cabhrú leat."_

Red's jaw dropped, face flushed and her chest heaved softly. _"Leat ... Labhraíonn tú mo theanga?"_

"Yes." Jazz grinned. "The Queen taught me. She knows a lot more about your culture than you may think."

The girl slowly sighed. "'M sorry."

"You have the right to be. This is a betrayal." 

"Let me go." Red then demanded. "Let me go so that I may kill Waspinator where he stands. I will remove this threat of war for now." The trio of commanders shared a look. "What?"

"There is one thing. We cannot allow that. Not yet." Prowl told her.

"Waspinator will kill my people for coins in his coffers!" Red snapped. "And you want me to remain? I know of his plot!"

"We want to make a deal with you first." Jazz added in.

"Hah. That is some funny thing! You know comedians cannot get married in my culture. All three of you would be unwedded right now!" 

"... The Queen and King want to see you. To make amends." Bumblebee explained to her softly. "To make sure there's never another war."

"Oh, that makes it far better!" Red laughed. "Me, make a deal, to stay under oppression-!"

"No. They want to recognize your Clan as an independent kingdom. They want to free you."

Red's jaw dropped at Prowl's words. "Yer joking. This is a trap."

Jazz shook his head. "You're the legitimate ruler, young lady. A war wouldn't be beneficial to any of us. The King and Queen want to broker a deal, so that in case Waspinator brings in reinforcements from Nemesis' kingdom, we can support you and back you up. In return, you sign a peace treaty."

She crossed her arms. "... I don't like this." The girl sighed.

"We understand your qualms." Prowl told her. "But the benefits for this are far greater than you may think. At least speak to the King and Queen." 

Red let out a long, tired sigh. "If it gets me outta here faster to kill the  _mac saileach_ , then I'll accept."

"At dawn, you'll see them." Prowl stood. "You'll be taken to some quarters to get rest. You will need your strength." 

Red stood as well as the trio escorted her out, through the winding hallways and into the castle. Servants and guards, up late with chores, watched as the entourage passed. All their eyes were fixated on the Celtic woman between them, who only looked uneasy. As soon as they let her in a room and shut the door, she ran to the window and peered out. The mountains loomed as a faint silhouette in the distance. Tomorrow, she'd return, alive.

Tomorrow she'd kill the man who threatened her family and home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The song I used is on Youtube. And it is translated to English. Couldn't find the Celtic version.  
> Translations:  
> Saobhs: Perverts  
> Tá tú go léir inbhéartaithe!: You are all perverts!  
> Ah, mar sin tá na muca cliste.: Ah, so the pigs are intelligent  
> AN BASTARD! B'fhéidir gur mhaith leat a bheith i bhfad níos mó!: THE BASTARD! May he die a thousand deaths!  
> MÁRÚ A CHÚRSAÍ I gCÓIRÍ I LEABHÁIL A CHÉID!: MAY HE ROT IN THE BELLY OF A KELPIE!  
> PIG NA GAEILGE!: English Pig  
> Mac saileach: Son of a bitch  
> Taispeáin roinnt meas. Táimid ag iarraidh cabhrú leat.: Show some respect. We're trying to help you.  
> Leat ... Labhraíonn tú mo theanga?: You... You speak my tongue?


	3. Chapter 3

Red didn't know she'd dozed off, sitting in a corner until the door opened. She sprang up, and her head was on a swivel, eyes glancing around the room. 

 

"M'lady," a maid curtsied. "I am to bathe you and take you to-"

 

"No baths." Red interrupted, striding up. Even without her weapons and being so short, she was intimidating. The maid visibly gulped. "I need not bathe. I'm just going to sign the bloody thing 'an be done with it."

 

"With, all due respect, your ah- your majesty..." The maid tried again softly. "You need to at least for your health. If you are clean there are likely less chances of infection from your wounds."

 

An eyebrow crawled up Red's face. Right. The wounds from the previous night were still burning. With a hefty sigh, she stood up and crossed her arms. "Fine. But I can bathe m'self." She added and pushed by the woman. 

 

"Please, follow me." She ushered the young woman along, leading her to an adjoining chamber. There was a large, wooden tub covered with a large cloth. 

 

"That'd be big enough to clothe a few of our children." Red uttered in disgust under her breath as she began to undress. 

 

"Allow me-"

 

"Ack, go do something else useful, I can do this!" Red snapped at the maid as she yanked off her masculine clothing. While her mother had urged her, at times to wear dresses she hadn't taken to them. Why need such frippery when a tunic and trousers would do the same job? Shoving them down and kicking off her boots, she hopped into the bath and yelped. _"DIA!"_ She fell out onto the cobblestone, naked as the day she was born and continued to yell in her native tongue. _"Dhóitear an tuisce sin beagnach mo chraiceann amach!"_

 

The maid gulped. "Miss, you mustn't speak in such a barbaric tongue!"

 

A glare that Red sent her could have killed. She gulped and scurried out, leaving the young woman seated naked next to the tub. With a long sigh, she got up and tried yet again to slip in, wincing at the heat. _"Hmph. 'Teanga barbarach'. Féach cé a bhí díreach ag caint!"_ Red grumped as she began to wash herself. _"Deir an cailín nach dócha a léamh riamh ina saol!"_

 

She undid her braids and swept the water over her face and through her hair, cleaning out the grime and wiping off the war-paint she'd put on. If Arachnia could see her now, in an Englishman's castle she'd roll in her grave! As the door opened, Red started to feel around for the rinse water to dump over her body. Someone grabbed it instead, and dumped it over her body. The shriek could have woken the dead. Sputtering, the Celtic girl started to furiously whip water out of her eyes.

 

"So you're the brat causing all this trouble? Funny. The way Lydia spoke of you, I thought you'd be tougher."

 

Glaring daggers, Red looked up at a woman who was frowning. "And you'd be-?"

 

"Chromia, head maid of her majesty Elita-" The woman paused, staring at the girl.

 

"Never seen a ginger?" Red snorted, crossing her arms over her vulnerable body. 

 

"No. You look very- hm." She didn't finish her sentence, but Red could see the woman had gone pale as a sheet. "I, will get you new clothes."

 

"My tunic 'n trousers are right there." Red pointed at them, and Chromia looked down. "I'll be fine." 

 

"Nonsense." Chromia scowled. "I'll see to it you'll look like a proper lady in front of our king and queen!"

 

"Feh. You can dress me to look like ye, but I'll never be a-"

 

"Call me an 'English Pig' and there will be consequences." Chromia warned sternly, catching the smaller girl off guard. "In any language." 

 

Red scowled. She was good. "Fine then! But I want my clothes back. And my weapons!" 

 

"You will have them back, but a young lady as yourself should wear something, proper." That was when Red noticed she had something folded in her hands. Was that a dress? 

 

 _"Cac capall."_ Red uttered in dismay. 

 

_________________________

 

All things considered the dress wasn't very, itchy. Tight yes, and the girl couldn't run in such a long skirt but at least it wasn't itchy. The dress was long sleeved, soft fabrics and a nice light blue. Red's hair was kept loose, why she would never understand. She wasn't some fancy prissy English lady! She was a Celt. She'd survived through harsh winters, days of no food and more. 

 

Tripping over her skirt most of the way, she followed the maid towards the throne room, whisking away locks of her fly-away hair. Time to chip away at what remained of her pride. With a drawn out sigh, she watched as Chromia stepped back, letting the guards open the doors. Red stared down a long, ornate room that was marvelously and richly decorated. At the end of the room, the girl saw two figures seated on the thrones. And the shout that pierced the room could put bagpipes to shame.

 

"Announcing the arrival of the Lady Red, leader of the Celtic Clan of Predacon!" 

 

With another sigh, the girl walked forwards, though continuously did half-trips as she walked up the rich velvet carpet, up towards the thrones. As she got closer, she finally drank in the features of the people who, the night before, she sought to kill. The man was older than she'd imagined, and the woman had creases beneath her eyes. So, that was them. King Optimus and Queen Elita-One. She squinted slightly, trying to read their expressions and paused. Damn. They wore the same expressions that the maid Chromia had on when they'd first met! Had neither of them ever seen a Celt before?! Probably not the King. The Queen though, she'd abandoned her lands. That's what her mother had said. Abandoned her lands, her people, and home in favor to have riches and power. Disgusting.

 

Both looked in shock, and the Queen even stood. That's when Red noticed that woman, Prowl. The royal's Marshal was immediately following the Queen as she rushed down the steps, hiking up her skirt. That caused Red to stop where she was. The guards around them looked baffled as the Queen rushed by them and stood face-to-face with the girl. Red stood, unblinking, staring into the face of whom she deemed an enemy. And then she squinted again. 

 

"Can it be...?" That was the first thing the Queen whispered in shock. "You- oh. You look so much like the two of us!"

 

Red finally blinked. "Have ya gone daft lady?" 

 

"Watch that tongue in the presence of the Queen!" A guard close to them snapped, but the Queen waved him off.

 

"No, no. She won't remember." Red groaned. Great, she had to deal with some mad Queen now too? Oh she was just making a complete fool of herself! "But it is her. The birthmark, it's the exact same one! And Chromia said in the bath, it didn't wash off." Queen Elita was speaking to her husband, who now stood as well. "She's come back at last, my husband." 

 

"Uh, your highness?" Red cautiously began. "Listen, uh, I know ya may be having a uh, a moment but-" 

 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I know that I'm not making much sense." To her utter shock, the Queen cupped Red's cheeks! "You look so much like your father." 

  
Red's eyebrows shot up and she jerked away, tripping on her dress's skirt and fell on her back. "Oh that's it!" She exclaimed, struggling up. "That's it! I am not doing this. I'm not signing no peace treaty, not when the Queen's as mad as a loon an' everyone gawks at me like- like I be some kind of changewing!" The girl angrily exploded as she threw her arms out to steady herself. "My mother would be having fits of hysteria if she saw me in this get up, in- in a  _Muc Béarla's_ castle!" 

 

The Queen looked at her yet again in shock, and the guards immediately held out their polearms, ready to defend their royalty.

 

"Ya know what?! It's both 'a your damn faults I'm even in this mess! Yes that- that slimy greedy Waspinator set me up but if you hadn't suppressed my Clan, my people for so long, I wouldn't hafta swallow my pride just so we wouldn't hafta go to war!" She was backing up as she spoke, hot tears burning in Red's angry eyes. "We can't speak our own tongue, we can't tell our stories or sing our songs! We are dying, we are starving, we are angry! You gave up on my people, 'O great Queen! Your people! And because 'a you an' that son of a bitch my mother is dead!!!" A sob tore through her chest as she finished her outburst. "My... mother, is dead. It ain't fair. It was never fair." 

 

All of the anger and crushing guilt that she hadn't been there, she hadn't helped defend her village and home weighed down and broke her. "Cellina." The stoic voice of a man broke through her anguished sobbing and the girl glanced up. The king stood before her now, and for a long moment there was silence. 

 

"How... 'd ya know my other name?"

 

"How do you know it is yours?" He answered her question with another.

 

Red sniffled. "Aw why is that so important 't ya?! Aren'tcha gonna have me executed for mouthing off or something? Make me an example?!"

 

The King leaned down, until they were eye-level. Calm blue looked into her own, and she felt her breath still. The intensity, the love in that look... a feeling welled up inside of her, a new one. Nostalgia. Familiarity.  "It's all right. You can leave after you answer my question. That's all I want to know." 

 

How did she know her other name? "Black Arachnia, the woman who took me in after I was abandoned knew my biological parents. They didn't want me. They never did. All they did was name me for some bothersome reason 'an then they just, dropped me off with the Clan and left. Never saw them again." 

 

His lips thinned out. "Thank you, Red, was it not?"

 

"That's what my mother named me. My- the woman who raised me, that is. Black Arachnia." 

 

"I see. Red, I would like to offer you solace here. We do want to help you keep your clans safe. It is in our best interest that wrongs be righted again." 

 

"Ya said I could leave if I answered that question. May I have my clothes and weapons back now?" Red asked, not caring about formality. But she paused again when the man stood up again.

 

"Yes, you may. But, we wish to give you something as a sign of peace." Optimus stood and motioned for Prowl to approach. The woman immediately stepped forward, brandishing a box in her hands. He opened it up, and removed something from within. Red peered at it, trying to make out what it was, and her heart stilled.

 

That necklace. That- necklace, she'd seen it before. "This belonged to our daughter, who was taken from us when she was four years of age. We, never knew who did it. But, we hoped and prayed she would return someday. Somehow, that is." The Queen stepped forward as well, and Red saw she was crying. 

 

"She loved it. She wore it all the time." 

 

The necklace's pendant was circular, with a crest carved in. Red's chest heaved, the tightness of the dress she was in forgotten. That necklace. She knew it. She thought it had all been a dream, but, there it was. Hanging in front of her, dangling down. The smell of flowers invaded her nose, laughter echoed in her ears and Red remembered. She remembered the courtyard, the soft grass and the clear blue sky. The light reflected off of the necklace, her favorite thing. Red felt someone call her name and she looked up, meeting the blue eyes of her-

 

Her father. 

 

"No..." Red whispered. "Y-yer daughter. What was her name?!?" 

 

Elita's voice echoed, she spoke the name of their daughter, the princess, heir to the throne but she didn't register anything else spoken after that. Red's eyes remained frozen open, lost to the world. 

 

Cellina. Cellina was the name of their daughter. 

  
Red felt herself collapse and the world went immediately dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the translations!
> 
> Dia - God (or a singular entity)
> 
> Dhóitear an tuisce sin beagnach mo chraiceann amach!: That water almost burnt my skin off!
> 
> Teanga barbarach. Féach cé a bhí díreach ag caint!: Barbaric tongue. Look who was just talking! 
> 
> Deir an cailín nach dócha a léamh riamh ina saol!: Says the girl who probably never read a thing in her life!
> 
> Cac capall: Horse shit (I had fun finding that one).


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother?" Red poked the woman's cheek. The seven-year-old sniffled quietly. "I- I had the dream again." 

 

"Mmh? Red, I told ya 't not wake me up." Black Arachnia snapped, bitter about being woken. 

 

"But I had it again!"

 

"It was just a dream Red. Sometimes they happen. Please go back to bed."

 

"But I saw my parents-"

 

"RED!" Black Arachnia sat up and barked, golden eyes piercing the small girl's soul. With a yelp, the small being fell on her rear and Arachnia sighed. "I- I'm sorry. Your parents are a very, sore subject. After what they did, a-abandoning you so they could be happy it leaves me with much sorrow."

 

"Oh. Uhm, mother?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Did they, ever love me? In the dream I was happy."

 

"You were a wee babe. 'A course you were happy. You had no idea how much they despised you, I'm sorry wee lamb." Arachnia stroked her daughter's head. "But the greatest thing they ever did, was give you up so I could have a daughter." Arachnia's smile consoled the small girl. 

 

"I love you mother. You're my mother! An' no one can tell me otherwise."

 

"Indeed. Now, I will sing you back to sleep, as I am already up." Arachnia crooned and pulled the child close in her arms.

 

_"Idir ann is idir as_   
_Idir thuaidh is idir theas_   
_Idir thiar is idir thoir_   
_Idir am is idir áit..."_

 

Her voice was beautiful and relaxing, yet vaguely haunting. Red had always noted that when her mother sang her lullabies.

 

_"Casann sí dhom_   
_Amhrán na farraige_   
_Suaimhneach nó ciúin_   
_Ag cuardú go damanta_   
_Mo ghrá..."_

 

But as Red laid there, eyes tired and weary, her mother's voice lulling her to sleep she thought back to the dream. And deep down, felt the slightest twinge of doubt.

 

If they didn't love her that much, then why had they given her that necklace...? 

 

_______________________

 

 "Oh she's coming to!"

 

"That's it, follow the light." A man's voice echoed in her ears and Red's eyes snapped open.

 

"Wait, what?!?" The girl squeaked, looking up at a man with graying white hair. 

 

"Ah, don't worry. I was just checking for a concussion." He scoffed, putting a small, reflective piece of glass aside. "You hit your head when you fainted."

 

"Fainted?" Red repeated slowly, sitting up and blinked. "I fainted, why did I-?" And it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh. Oh my- OH MY-!"

 

"Calm down you-"

 

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT SORT OF _CAC CAPALL_ WAS DROPPED ON ME-"

 

"Cellina please!" The female voice gave her a start and she whirled her head around, ignoring a slight, throbbing ache and looked squarely at Queen Elita. "Ratchet is only trying to help."

 

"You." The words from her mouth felt like a hiss. "You lied! I am not yer daughter!"

 

"Please-"

 

"Don't ya start! I cannot be! Ya wouldn't have abandoned me, unless I was some- some bastard-!" A firm slap to the back of her head made the girl stop.

 

"That is far enough." Ratchet, the man glared down at her. "I can understand your shock but verbal abuse is no way to treat her."  His demanding, firm tone made the girl quiet. "I am very aware that you are in disbelief. The shock made you faint."

 

Red snorted. "Very observant." 

 

  
"Hush." Ratchet ordered again. "And it's very obvious you've been told something far different than what the truth is."

 

"The truth is, sir, that my parents abandoned me knowing Arachnia was gonna raise me in their absence!"

 

"And just how did she know this?" Ratchet asked Red, who paused.

 

"She ah... she never- my mother didn't want to discuss it. She was very sore about it."

 

"You said, Arachnia. She raised you?" Queen Elita asked next, and Red sighed.

 

"Yes, she is. She raised me, as did the Clan. They're my family." 

 

Ratchet and Queen Elita both gazed with solemn, yet understanding looks. "Cel- Red, this will be very hard to believe, I'm sure but King- I mean, Optiomus and I, are your parents. And we didn't abandon you."

 

"Hmph." Red grunted, crossing her arms. "Ya say that, but Arachnia-"

 

"Lied." Ratchet interjected. "She's a liar."

 

"You shaddup about my mother-!"

 

"She raised you Red, yes, and I am glad she did and she kept you alive. But she stole you from us." Queen Elita interrupted Red. "It was thirteen years ago, you were four." 

 

"That doesn't make sense, Arachnia said I was five moons old. Just a wee babe!"

 

"Hush. Let the Queen tell her side of the story." Ratchet ordered and Red huffed.

 

Queen Elita cleared her throat, and continued. "Arachnia and I were from the same clan, distant cousins if you will. She and I were very close growing up, but Arachnia was a pathological liar and an opportunist. Not that, she ever was truly malicious but she did things if she wanted to. And could easily get away with it. I was the elder between us, and I always looked out for her as she had no parents. When we were youth I met Optimus when he was nothing but a prince. I protected a fox from his hunting party, and he admired my resolve and passion to keep life sacred. We, began to meet in secret and I fell in love. But I could not abandon my Clan. And he respected and understood that. It was not until Arachnia discovered us together, that she- blackmailed me into stealing with her. I was ashamed of course. And behind my back, she attempted to steal Optimus away from me, seeing it as a way to gain power." 

 

Red's lips were thinned out, looking disapproving the whole time. Yet, Elita continued. "I, had no choice but to come forward with what was going on. Arachnia managed to get away with merely a slap on the wrist, but I was cast out of the Clans because I loved an English noble. Not long after they left the area and set out for the North. I was left severed from my home and lost, afraid. Optimus, by now a King took me in and ah, well, needless to say that was when you were created Red."

 

"Ech. Leave that part out." Red snorted in disgust, dodging another swipe from Ratchet as she did. 

 

"I married him as soon as it became apparent. There was nobility in my bloodline, not a lot but enough for me to be a little bit accepted. During my pregnancy I learnt how to be a Queen although, as you would know Cel- Red, I was faced with much adversity. In fact many people did not consider you a legitimate heir to the throne. Which is why during your pregnancy we received a lot of threats and intercepted one or two attempted coups. But you were worth it. The moment your father and I held you in our arms it was as if the world stopped moving. You were beautiful. The most, precious thing in all of the kingdom. We loved you so much... those four years, watching you grow and learn, we were so happy. But, then it happened. There had been a ball thrown, and we invited neighboring rulers as it was the anniversary of our kingdom's establishment. So many people attended, and it was so hard to keep track of everything. Your nanny, Chromia, put you down to rest nearby. We had a couch in the parlor, it was quieter there and more isolated. She had to step away to get your wet-nurse because I was busy, and the woman wasn't nearby. In those, minutes, you were stolen. We had no idea what happened, no one had seen anything! It was a nightmare!"

 

Red's eyes widen as the Queen started to cry. "Chromia despaired for weeks, she looked everywhere with the kingdom for you. We investigated everyone, we broke trusts, we broke rules just to try and find you but in the end we- we thought you'd been disposed of. You were so little. You couldn't have survived and, we just assumed the worst. I- after though, Prowl saw you, she told me that you spoke Celtic and referred to Arachnia as your mother. I put the pieces together after that. Arachnia could hold onto very, horrid grudges. She must have thought that my position, my home, and you were supposed to be hers. She waited for an opportunity. She took you, back to the Clan and raised you."

 

After Queen Elita had finished her story, Red sat there, quiet. "Then- then why didn't anyone else figure out that I was yours if they were your Clan?!"

 

"You have your father's hair and eyes. As far as I can tell, only my youthful temper was your inheritance from me. Arachnia could lie very easily, and very well."

 

Red opened her mouth to argue again, and then paused. That doubt, that long-buried doubt she'd had as a child came bubbling back to the surface. All the holes in her stories, all the avoidance, why she still had memories of her parents and clear ones at that-!

 

"Red?" Queen Elita's voice, the voice of her... mother, called out to her. 

 

"I- I want to be left alone."

 

"I'm not sure-"

 

"Please!" Red barked, interrupting Ratchet. "I want to be left alone! I need ta' think on all of this! It's a lot. I need to think!" 

 

"Of course. Ratchet, please, let's step out." Queen Elita requested, giving Red her space. The physician begrudgingly agreed, shutting the door behind him and as soon as they left, Red broke down.

 

A million thoughts and emotions swam through her head. Her mother, Arachnia had lied to her all of her life-! No. No she couldn't have. She loved Red! Why put in the effort to raise her?! Why spend countless hours with her while she was ill?! Or work herself to the bone to feed her?!? But, why lie? Why steal her away, and lie and say her biological parents hadn't loved her...? 

 

Confused, angry and upset Red yelled wordlessly and made a destructive kick to a table, knocking over clay jars and books. Pieces went everywhere, and she fell to her knees and sobbed her eyes out. 

  
She didn't hear the door creak open, nor felt the presence of King Optimus until a gentle hand fell on her back. When she looked up, tears and snot pooling out of her eyes and nose, she saw Optimus' stoic face and looked away again. She couldn't say anything to him.

 

"I, know you are very angry." He started, his voice a gentle murmur. And it somehow soothed her. "And I know you have to come to terms with the truth. But Red, despite her lies to you, Arachnia did do one very truthful thing. One thing that, despite the anguish it caused, is a relief to me."

 

"'n that is...?" Red murmured, face now buried in her skirt.

 

"She loved you as her own child. Even if it was to get back at Elita and I, she cared for you and raised you to be a good woman." 

 

"G-good woman?! If you don't know, I- I tried to kill ye both last night." 

 

"Indeed. You did." Optimus acknowledged, gently rubbing her back in a way that brought back nostalgia. "But Arachnia taught you to take pride in your culture, to have courage to face your problems, and to protect those you deem as family. Those are very good things."

 

Red's sobbing slowed. She gulped and peered up at Optimus. "This's just strange. I- I don't even know what 't call you both now."

 

"You may address us as Optimus and Elita however long you wish until, or if, you feel comfortable addressing us as your parents." 

 

"... Just, as long as you call me Red. Everyone, calls me that. So, 'Cellina' feels strange and really I don't respond to that." She couldn't help but laugh.

 

Optimus let out a gentle chuckle. "Very well then, Red. Do you want to come to the courtyard with me? I want to show you something."

 

"Well considering I got nothing else to do but cry and anguish that my whole life was sort of a lie, of course." Red grinned wickedly. Dark humor was her way of coping with a damning and difficult situation. 

 

The two exited Ratchet's workshop and went down the winding pathways. A couple guards trailed them for a few feet before Optimus waved them off reassuringly. They made it out into the courtyard, servants and soldiers and knights nodding and bowing as he passed by. When they stopped, they were underneath a large elm tree and Red paused. "This. I-I know this spot."

 

"Your mother and I used to take you out here and read you stories. Sometimes we would eat out here as well." He told her gently, allowing Red to walk up to the tree trunk and touched the gnarly bark. 

 

"I had a doll with me. Heh. That thing I threw everywhere."

 

"You were a very energetic child." Optimus confirmed. "I'm very surprised the necklace lasted so long. Speaking of which," he pulled it out from beneath his cape. "I am unsure if you want it, but I have it if you do."

  
Red turned around, staring at the dazzling piece of jewelry as he held it out. Slowly, she took it and held it in her hands. "... Hmph. It looked a lot bigger in my memories." She wrapped it and reached behind, attempting to do up the clasp.

  
"Please, allow me." Optimus requested, and Red turned to allow him to fix it. "There."

 

"Thank you." The girl sighed and turned around with a gentle smile. "It's, nice to have this back I suppose." Red felt awkward. What was she supposed to do? He was her father for the love of the gods! 

 

"It looks very nice on you." He replied. Then, to diffuse the awkwardness- "You are however still a royal guest and tonight, as such we would like to offer you a traditional Celtic feast. It will be small and private of course but we have guests arriving tomorrow-"

 

"Ya make haggis an' we got a deal." Red grinned.

 

Okay. Maybe she could deal with this. Maybe she could take it one step at a time, being their kid. 

 

Maybe this could turn out better than she hoped. Maybe she could free her Clan at long last. 

 

Maybe she'd die from the bloody dress suddenly becoming itchier than poison oak! "Oh, and ah, I want 'm clothes back. It's nice, the dress an' all but I ain't cut out to wear it!"

 

"Ah, yes that is acceptable."

 

Red's grin broadened. Yes, maybe she could adjust to this better and quicker than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. The song/lullaby that Arachnia sings Red is 'Amhrán Na Farraige', or 'A Song of the Sea'.


	5. Chapter 5

In her Clan, feasts were few and far between. But when they happened, Red eagerly looked forward to the fellowship and the celebrations. They had to be cautious, as any traveler who heard them could potentially report their activities to any nearby ruler. Her fondest memories were of these times, the Midsummer's Feast specifically. Fish, bread, honey, butter, cheese, venison, boar and wild fowl were plentiful always. If they were lucky, salmon and honey would be there too. 

 

It wasn't stuffing your gut full though that made her memories of feasts so precious. Sitting around long, low tables in the village's roundhouse with the warm glow of the fire and laughter, in her mind's eye she gazed up from a piece of salmon she'd just wolfed down and looked about her. Familial faces, friends 'a plenty, all were enjoying themselves, speaking in Celtic freely and happily. 

 

She sat in the middle of the second table, between Arachnia and Waspinator (bloody son of a bitch). Next to Arachnia in procession sat Rattrap, the father figure she was honored to have. Even if he could be cowardly, he was often renown for his ability to recite stories of the ancients and knew almost every song. He was also a part of the small minstrel group, playing one of two Bodhráns, and had several children with their druid, his wife Botanica. The elegant woman had helped rear her with Arachnia, even going so far as to breastfeed the infant when Arachnia herself couldn't produce milk. The woman and her husband were often a source of counsel for the growing girl. Their children were many, and made them both happy. Red would sometimes help looking after the wee ones when their eldest sons were out hunting. They made up other members of the minstrel group. Soma, Una and Therma were the vocalists of the group, triplets and the eldest of the pair's brood. Therma was already married to another warrior. 

 

Next to Waspinator in procession sat the warriors of their clan, Silverbolt (a man that Red knew for years had unwedded relations with Arachnia), Tarantulas (Arachnia's cousin), Inferno, Quickstrike, Rampage (that guy was always a tad sketchy), Rhinox (Therma's husband), Scorponok, Cheetor (a possible future druid), Airazor (Red's personal hero), Quiaux, Tigatron (Airazor's husband) and finally her friend Emery. 

 

When the food would be almost finished, the minstrels would assemble and begin their songs. There would be singing, dancing, laughing all around as the warriors and the groups celebrated all they were, their fellowship and culture. 

  
Yes, Red indeed had some very wonderful memories. So when she came downstairs for the feast, she was stunned to see tables set up and the familiar foods on them. "Wha- Oh, _déithe._ " The girl murmured in shock. _"Gach an bia seo-! Cén áit a tháinig séó?!"_

 

 

"I know it looks like a lot." The Queen smiled as she sat at the head of the table, and ushered Red to sit. The girl was back in her tunic and trousers, and the woman giggled slightly.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Oh, no it's not funny. I used to dress the same when I was your age. I find it amusing we seem to have the same tastes in clothing."

 

"Hah! Well someone after me own heart!" Red agreed. She'd started to steadily warm up since her shocking revelation earlier that day. "So what changed?" The girl asked, noting the royal's pretty ornate dress.

 

Elita leaned over and whispered, "I never wear a corset. And if I do, it's very loose."

 

Red sniggered. "Oh, you are a wicked lass. I think I'm starting to vaguely see the relations." 

 

Optimus took a seat at the head of the table as the chef and servants served their dinner. Red inhaled the smells from the table and nostalgia hit. Oh yes, this was all the foods of her culture. "It was hard to find salmon, but I always loved it and with honey." Elita continued as Red grabbed the platter and began to dish up a heaping portion. 

 

"Ack, it's only the best next to haggis!" Red agreed, handing the platter to the Queen, who happily served herself. Optimus chuckled.

 

"Indeed, I actually prefer that more than haggis. It is a very delectable food." The King agreed as others on the long table began to pass around the food. Red's mouth was watering by now, paying less attention to who was sitting nearby and more on what was on her plate. 

 

That is until she looked up from shoveling a pile of food into her face and saw the six men from the previous night gazing at her. She almost choked. _"Ó tá tú go leor."_ They were right behind Lady Prowl as she sat further down the table. 

  
"See, there she goes again! She's talking about us again!" One whispered and the other sighed.

 

"Maybe she doesn't speak any common tongue."

  
"No I heard her speak English to Mistress Prowl! She can speak it."

 

Red chuckled under her breath. "'Mistress'. _Míníonn sé seo an fáth go bhfuil tú in aghaidh na seirbhíse. Nó in áit 'seirbhísiú' aici!"_

 

"Red! My goodness!" Elita yelped and the girl froze. Oh right. She forgot. 

 

"See I told you she's saying something about us!" The smaller of the bunch yelped but a look from Prowl silenced them all as they took their seats. 

 

The Queen sighed and turned to speak to her. _"Ba rud beag, rud é sin."_

  
_"Tá brón orm, tá brón orm!"_ Red apologized and popped a scone into her mouth.

 

Elita grinned and shook her head. Her daughter was a somewhat, vulgar but quite witty. It was nice to see how she had grown and had no sicknesses or infections as far as Ratchet had been able to tell. Arachnia had at least done one good thing, the Queen spitefully thought to herself as she ate a piece of rusk. She'd made sure Red lived this long. And now, finally she had a chance to have her daughter back despite, cultural tensions. 

 

"So, Red." Bumblebee spoke up and Red looked up again while she swallowed. "After the feast, we're to go over the peace treaty with you." 

 

"Peace-? Right." Red sighed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Yes, but I want it read to me clearly and thoroughly. If there be 'conditions', then I wanna know what they be." She then had a thought and turned to look at Elita. _"An bhfuil a fhios acu?"_

 

"Hm? Oh! _Níl siad nach bhfuil. Ba mhaith linn an fhírinne a choinneáil go ciúin go dtí go pléifear níos mó más mian leat fanacht le linn nó nach bhfuil."_

 

Red almost spat out her food at the Queen's words. "What?! Me?! Stay?!?" Bumblebee looked at her with confusion as the girl shook her head. "I cannot! I have to go back. As soon as possible! I already spent too long here." She stood up abruptly. "I already spent too much time here. Waspinator is deceiving my clan and it will take two days on horseback to get home! I- I cannot stay. Arachnia was Queen of our Clan. I'm the heir, I am to take her place. I- I cannot stay." 

  
After her outburst, the Queen looked solemn, but nodded. "I understand Red. You- you have a prior commitment. They are your family, I know. You can leave at dawn, but please sign the treaty first. We want to give you freedom on our lands. I owe my Clan- your Clan that at least." 

 

The Celtic girl sighed and sat back down. "Fine. As soon as I finish my meal, I want to see it. Then I'll make my decision by tomorrow night. The day after, I'll be on my way." 

 

Both royals nodded, but their expressions betrayed their emotions and Red deep down felt guilt for abandoning them. But, Rattrap, Botanica, Airazor and Emery, they were her family and she wasn't going to let them die for some greedy man's cause. After the dinner finished, the girl sat down with Prowl, Jazz, and the royals as they opened up a long scroll detailing the treaty. 

 

"This was a bit rushed." Jazz noted quickly as Prowl scanned it. "But we think for now, it suits both of our interests your majesty."

 

"Red, please." The girl quipped as she sipped on some ale. "So, what are the terms of this treaty?"

 

"You are to abide by the laws established by the kingdom. That is your people cannot steal, cannot kill, if enlisted to join the army in case of impending war they must join-"

 

"Sounds already as bland as water." Red chuckled. This was actually a relief. "Is that all? We just abide by the laws of the land?"

 

"Yes, but, in return the king and queen wanted you to be addressed by your true title."

 

"Beg yer pardon?" 

 

Prowl cleared her throat. "If you are to accept to this treaty, you acknowledge that you are indeed the rightful heir to Iaconia, it's surrounding kingdoms and should your parents die you are to take their place as Queen." 

 

Red spat out her ale immediately. "Wait- wait." She looked at the king and queen accusingly. "You're saying that, in order for my people to be free, I hafta agree to become a princess 'a some sort?!"

 

"You already are, according to Celtic traditions." Prowl noted. "With your existence, your Clan is rightfully yours to govern. But also, as the daughter of King Optimus and Queen Elita-1, you are also the princess of Iaconia and therefore it's future ruler. If you do not sign the Peace Treaty, then that title is forfeited and goes to Bumblebee, their ward."

 

The girl inhaled slowly. "Let me get this straight, once more. If I am to get my people out of a pile of _cac capall_ , I'm supposed to acknowledge that these two are my actual parents and if they take a big one, I rule an entire kingdom on 'm own since I'm their kid." Her eye twitched slightly from the stress. Her?! Rule an entire kingdom?!?

 

"That shouldn't be for years though Red." Queen Elita comforted the girl quickly. "You can go back to the Clan and stay with them until one, or both of us pass. Occasionally we would like you and them to come for feasts to acknowledge our agreement." 

 

"The Queen's right. You have to be crowned, but no one says you have to stay." Prowl agreed. 

 

Red exhaled. "Still. I barely led the Clan when my mother died. I let the Elders take care of some of that. I was so busy wrapped up in mourning her loss that I, wasn't really there."

 

"And now you have a chance to." Optimus told her quietly. "Red, you do not have to sign it. There will be no issues if you choose to do so. But, we can help you and continue to help your Clan as long as you accept it. We- I, want to make up for the turmoil my father and ancestors have caused by conquering your people. This is hopefully a first step to equality, if you were to someday rule Iaconia."

 

"Mhm. No pressure at all." Red murmured, but sighed. When she thought about it, really all she would have was an extra title and some more responsibility in a few decades. Goodness, why was she stressing? They just said she could go back to the Clan and take care of things there until she had to advocate for the throne! And hey. Maybe she could change a couple of things when she became Queen...!

 

A slight grin etched itself across her face as she thought, and finally she took the quill and dipped it into the ink. "My English penmanship isn't the best. But, I accept this. I hereby join the Clan of Predacon to the Kingdom of Iaconia, as rightful leader and Queen." She declared in a dramatic fashion, etching her Celtic name 'Red' into the bottom of the page. Relieved smiles crossed the faces of the four others present. "So, when do I go an' get this crowning done 'an over with?"

 

"As soon as we can. Do you feel comfortable waiting an extra two days?" Elita asked Red. "We can send soldiers out to keep an eye on the Clan and Waspinator if you allow us."

 

"Yes, I allow it. Just don't engage. We're not very privy to English right now, as ye know." The girl agreed, and stood and shook hands with the royals. Her, parents. 

 

This was all still so strange. 

 

"Tomorrow we will announce your return and your crowning will be in three day's time."

  
"That long?!" Red exclaimed as Optimus turned to speak with Prowl.

 

"I'm afraid so Red." Elita confirmed. "It's the quickest time-frame that we can assemble everything and be ready. Luckily though we only need one or two noble families to attend and we will have an old friend from an adjoining Clan coming tomorrow with his family."

  
"Well that's a- did ya say 'Clan'?!?"

 

_____________________________

 

  
Red to put it bluntly was a little shocked as she got ready the next morning. The girl had decided to forgo wearing a dress until the date of her crowning. In the meantime, she and Prowl would be discussing the best way to take down Waspinator, and also keep Nemesis' forces at bay. The girl paused as she finished braiding her hair. Everything was moving so quickly, in a matter of a couple of days to be exact. Tying a ribbon to the end, she sighed to herself.

 

Last night her mother had told her about a noble family coming for a visit and to discuss a possible peacemaking with another noble family on Megatron's land. They'd had some spat over, what was it again? A little boy wearing a dress? Red rolled her eyes at the thought. Wow. Children were starving and that, of all things could start a war! She wore a tunic and trousers. You didn't see her igniting any anger! Clothes were clothes, plain and simple. Just some articles she had more of an aversion to than others due to her own issues with it. 

 

Finishing up, she tied her belt around her waist, the welcome weight of the sword scabbard resting against her thigh. Whistling as she fastened the buckle, she opened the door, unable to stop herself from singing a little bit. Today was the day that the whole of Iaconia knew that she existed. They were in for a shock when they saw her. But the noble family, she hoped would be a little more down to earth. After all, her mother had mentioned Predaking and the girl was thrilled. She'd heard of the other Predacon Clan, a branch off of theirs but only by name. At least another Celt was going to be around! 

 

She continued her song as she ventured down the stairs. The family was due by, oh, it had to be at least noon by now. She'd slept in a little bit after the previous night's excitement. 

 

 _"Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach!_  
_Dúlamán na farraige, be'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn!"_

 

The girl sang, as she hopped the final step and headed towards what she was very sure was the throne room. Mind you, this whole damn castle was like a maze to the girl. But as luck would have it, she took the right hallway and ended up at the doors to the throne room, which were open. And she was right behind the nobles. There were seven of them, a mighty man she guessed was Predaking, his wife, two sons and a daughter about her age with two men equally so. 

 

"... And where is your daughter?" Predaking's wife, Promethea was asking Elita as the nobles greeted the king and queen.

  
Red chuckled and let out a loud whoop, startling all of them and she could see the exasperation in Optimus' eyes. "Ah, behind you." He answered after everyone had jumped and whirled around. She met the eyes of the girl her age and froze a little. Tunic. Trousers. 

 

 _"Ah ar deireadh, roinnt clansmen eile!"_ Red exlcaimed warmly, instantly feeling at ease. 

 

Predaking paused, and then smiled. "Predacon?"

 

"Aye. A pleasure to finally meet you m'lord."

 

Red couldn't help but notice that Promethea, as well as the others in the group were staring at her. "I heard of what happened. I am sorry for your loss."

 

"Thank you. Black Arachnia used to speak very fondly of you." 

 

"Your majesties, pardon my impudence, but Red of the Celts is your daughter?" Predaking then asked as Optimus stepped up towards the man.

 

"Indeed. We only recently found her again. She was raised in one of the Clans, we are pleased to say she will be crowned within the week."

 

"Well, that is quite a story." Promethea commented, eyeing Red up and down. "I am amazed that you were able to identify her after so long. I do clearly remember hearing about losing her. All the kingdoms were in an uproar over the matter." There was something in her voice though, that Red didn't like. Judgement? Suspicion?

 

"Now, we must attend to our business before we partake in pleasure." The King told the nobles with a respectful, calm tone, as if noticing Red's bubbling annoyance.

 

"Yes indeed." Predaking agreed. One of the boys stepped forward, though he grinned playfully at Red, who snorted in response. 

 

"I have to help make preparations for the crowning." Elita spoke up next. "I hope you do not mind Promethea."

 

"Nonsense. I and Predaking must both speak with the King on this matter if it is no trouble."

 

"No trouble at all! Red, I know this is a lot to ask but, would you mind staying with Solstice and keeping her company until her parents are finished?"

 

"Don't worry. I don't mind babysitting." The girl chuckled and thus, the families departed. Exhaling, she turned to stare at the remaining girl and men. "... Er, in case ya don't know, I'm called Red." 

 

"A pleasure, Lady Red-"

 

"Ack cut the 'Lady' _cac capall!"_ Red exclaimed, interrupting the bespectacled gentleman. "I'm Red. Plain an' simple."

 

"I am Solstice." The girl stepped forward, introducing herself with a large smile. "And your sword is quite impressive!" 

 

Instantly Red felt flattered. "Ah, yes, this is indeed a fine piece of craftsmanship thank ye! It was a gift." She pulled out the impressive blade and held it in her hand. Runes were etched into the metal. 

 

"Remarkable. I've never seen this sort of handiwork before." The red-haired man murmured, leaning in to inspect it. The boy she'd noticed before smirked.

 

"Yes, it is pretty interesting. But can it cleave a man en-twixt?"

 

"Two if I be trying." Red chuckled and made a slice into the air, cautious but assured as she did. He looked vaguely impressed before he introduced himself.

 

"I'm Skylynx. It is a pleasure, m'lady."

 

"Oi, what'd I just say about the 'lady' _cac capall?!"_ Red barked, but then laughed at their stunned (and the bespectacled man's confused) expressions. "So. Any 'a ye know how to fire an arrow?"

 

Yes, there were more pressing issues but, hey. At least she could have fun while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Déithe: 'gods'  
> 2\. Gach an bia seo-! Cén áit a tháinig séó?!: All this food-! Where did it come from?!  
> 3\. Ó tá tú go leor.: Oh, it's you lot.  
> 4\. Míníonn sé seo an fáth go bhfuil tú in aghaidh na seirbhíse. Nó in áit 'seirbhísiú' aici.: 'Mistress'. That explains why you perverts are in her service. Or rather 'servicing' her!  
> 5\. Ba rud beag, rud é sin.: That was, a little rude.  
> 6\. Dulaman is a very traditional, old and quite silly Celtic song.  
> 7\. Ah ar deireadh, roinnt clansmen eile!: Ah finally, some fellow clansmen!  
> 6\. Tá brón orm, tá brón orm!: Sorry, sorry!  
> 7\. An bhfuil a fhios acu?: Do they know?  
> 8\. Níl siad nach bhfuil. Ba mhaith linn an fhírinne a choinneáil go ciúin go dtí go pléifear níos mó más mian leat fanacht le linn nó nach bhfuil.: No they don't. We'd rather keep the truth quiet until we discuss further if, you wish to stay with us or not.


	6. Chapter 6

*THWACK!*

 

The arrow sailed through the air, and hit the blue painted fabric of the target a few yards away. "Blast!" Skylynx uttered in dismay.

 

Behind him, the current bane of his existence chortled. "Oh my. Another near miss? Impressive! You must be the talk of the land!" 

 

"I'd like to see you try." Skylynx snorted as Red stepped forward, brandishing her own bow and arrows. In Celtic culture, archery was a skill respected among warriors. It was proof of accuracy, cunning and marksmanship. Long before she was allowed to hold a sword, she'd been given a quiver of arrows and her very first bow. Arachnia had been skilled with the bow, and some say she used a little magic to make certain that she did not miss. Well. Red wasn't sure it was so much magic as it was testing the winds around her.

 

With a sharp inhale, she focused and let her arrow fly, and it hit dead on. "Aha! See, I tried." She teased Skylynx, making Solstice giggle. The girl was witty and sharp-tongued, that was for sure. "Solstice, are ya feeling that luck is on your side? Or are ye just going to admit defeat, put on a fancy dress 'n sip tea like a priss?" 

 

"Oh, I think I shan't." Solstice fired back, in good spirits with the girl's teasing. "I think you'll be the one doing so in a moment." She took aim, and let her arrow loose. 

 

*THWACK!* 

  
It was mere inches from Red's own. 

  
"Hah! They say those with Dragon Auras could once breathe fire! Turns out ya can breathe something still. Hot air!" Red cackled at her insult, to which Solstice rolled her eyes. 

 

"Says the girl who feels she has to insult a royal guest."

 

"Aye, if ya can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen! Or better yet, go to the kitchen. All that hot air could reheat the fire!" Her cackles turned into hoots and Solstice laughed as well. "'A course you know that I'm kidding."

  
"Of course Red. We're having fun and you like to tease. I can see that very clearly. You're a very easy person to read."

 

"Oh am I now? I guess you have experience reading 'easy' people." The girl winked and Solstice was now confused by her remark. That is, until Red was looking at Drift and Perceptor. 

  
"What- how did you-?"

 

"Ya think I wouldn't notice the looks between you three? It's as bold as the bullseye!  Honestly how long has this," she waved her hand about, "been going on now?"

 

Skylynx had luckily stepped away to check on the proceedings with Elita and Optimus at this point. Solstice exhaled. "Yes. All three of us, are a couple Red and it's been since before I married Perceptor. But you can't-!"

 

"Tell? What do you take me for, a snitch? 'A course I won't say anything. My own mother had relations with a man unmarried, you didn't hear me go yelling that all over the place!" All three seemed to exhale in relief. "B'sides, it makes amazing blackmail."

 

"What?! How dare-!"

 

"I'm joking! I wouldn't dare tell a soul. That's on you three!" Red laughed at Perceptor's exclamation and anger. "It's nice 't see you so protective 'a them. That's very good. It means you have strength an' ties. Cherish them in the hard times." She repeated the words she'd heard Botanica repeat, but as soon as they left her lips, her face fell a little.

 

"Is something the matter Red?" Solstice asked in curiosity.

 

"Ack. It isn't anything that isn't going to be fixed! Now then. Drift was it? I do believe it's your turn lad." Red told the other redhead of the group. He stepped forward, took aim and fired.

 

*THWACK!*

 

It was right against Red's. "Not bad!" The girl commented with a wry grin. "Not bad at-" 

There was a sudden clanging of bells, and Red looked up in confusion. "What in the-?" There were shouts and suddenly what came into view made the girl freeze.

 

A young woman with dark skin and short black hair rounded the corner, followed by an older man, both running from Prowl and a few guards who were chasing them! "HALT!" Prowl yelled and Red's eyes almost bugged out of her sockets. Instinctively, Drift stood in front of Perceptor and Solstice, and prepared for an attack. It was obvious that the girl was armed.

 

"Holy-! EMERY!" Red shrieked and ran towards the girl. "EMERY!!! RATTRAP!!!"

 

Both looked over to the yelling, waving girl and immediately ran towards her. The girl, Emery lagged and yelled something that didn't sound like Celtic as she caused a short burst of lightning to hit the castle wall. It caused a wash of dust and grim, blinding their pursuers as the two caught up with Red. _"Tá tú beo!"_ Emery gasped, a relieved look washing over her face.

 

 _"Níl am againn le haghaidh é seo! Caithfimid dul, anois!"_ Rattrap hissed, peering over his shoulders as the dust began to immediately clear.

 

Just as Emery grabbed her hand, Red dug her heels into the ground, stopping them. _"Fan! Fan!"_

 

 _"Cad é sin? Ní mór dúinn dul, Red beidh siad ag teacht chugainn!"_ Rattrap exclaimed in frustration.

 

Solstice's eyes widened at the scene taking place before her as Prowl charged, but Red stood in the way. "Prowl, stop! They're from my Clan!" She hollered and the woman skidded to a halt.

 

"They broke into the castle."

 

"They think I was kidnapped. 'A course they woulda broken into the castle!" Red argued exasperatedly. "They're not gonna harm anyone."

 

"Red, _cad atá ar siúl?"_ Emery asked, glaring daggers at Prowl.

_"Is scéal fada é, Emery. Tabhair dom nóiméad."_ Red responded in Celtic to her friend, suddenly calm.

 

"Uhm, Red? Is everything okay?" Solstice called out.

 

"yes! Just let me handle this! Everyone needs 'ta keep their heads for a moment while I straighten this out." She inhaled and looked at Prowl. "They're not going to hurt anyone, they're my family an' I take responsibility with anyone they've hurt or any damage they've done."

 

Prowl reluctantly stepped back, and finally Rattrap spoke up again. _"Cad a d'inis tú di Red?!"_

 

 _"An fhírinne. Níl mé príosúnach anseo. Is scéal fada a tharla."_ Red told her father figure, and Solstice squinted, only making out 'truth' and 'long story'. "Prowl, can you excuse us? I need ta' fill them in."

 

The woman nodded in agreement, but as she approached the guests, Solstice immediately stepped forward. "Red-!"

 

"Don't take another step!" Emery barked suddenly in English, strangely blue eyes glowing dangerously. Solstice's aura instantly flared, and Emery instantly sensed it. "oh." She muttered, and let her own falter. "Ye be one 'a us."

 

"She's from a neighboring Clan. Listen, we need to talk. I have to tell you what happened-!"

 

"And we came to get you!" Emery interjected. "Waspinator took over and he just executed anyone not swearing allegiance to Nemesis!"

 

"What?!" Red gasped. "When did this happen?!"

 

"Last night. It was so sudden. He announced you were dead, and then-!" Rattrap eyed the group watching. "Is it safe for us 't-?"

 

"Yes. They're allies." Red reassured Rattrap.

 

"They're English!" Emery spat and the girl sighed.

 

"I know Em-"

 

"How are they our allies?!"

 

"I'll explain if you give me a moment to figure out what the hell's going on!" Red snapped and Emery scowled.

 

"They brainwashed ye, didn't they?"

 

"No! _Páirtí leapa,_ Emery!"

 

Prowl then chose to step in. "Red, the King and Queen need to hear this. If Waspinator made a move so soon, this changes things."

 

"I know, I know." Red groaned.

 

"Red, uh, what's going on?" Solstice tried again, and the girl sighed.

 

"Let's go inside. We need to cover a lot 'a ground in a very, very short time."

 

_______________________

 

Red managed to get things sorted out in a matter of an hour. She told Emery, Rattrap, Solstice and her family all about what had transpired over the couple of days and explained to her Clansmen how she was Optimus and Elita's daughter. Rattrap immediately quipped after she was finished,

 

"I always knew there was something suspicious about how Black Arachnia found ye. It was strange. She leaves for a hunting trip, comes back two days later with nothing but claims she found a baby outside of the village's border. The thing reminded me too much of you, Elita." Rattrap had known the Queen back when she was a child and he a young man. It had been many years since she was cast out and they had moved to the North before Arachnia took Red. "Anyways. Now onto us. When you left, Waspinator told us you'd gone after your killers and said to him that if you weren't back, you'd failed and been killed. We didn't buy into it one second! Not Emery, not Botanica, not me. We knew you couldn't have been murdered, even when he showed us the place where you'd been apparently 'slaughtered'."

 

"The trap." Red noted.

 

"Yep. Well, Waspinator immediately goes onto say that he's now in charge, and if we wanted to stay in his good graces we'd recognize him as our leader... and Nemesis as our king. You shoulda heard the uproar! Rhinox didn't have any of that. He told off Waspinator but we didn't know- we, we didn't know that bastard had already arrived. It was, quick Red."

 

The saddened look on Rattrap's face explained it all. "Is, Therma-?"

 

"She was next." Emery interjected, tone hoarse and angry. "But Nemesis took her away before he did. I've gotta strong suspicion on how he made her suffer before her corpse was added next to her husband's."

  
Therma and Rhinox. Both were-! Red felt anger bubble in her own veins. "Who else was slaughtered?!" She demanded bitterly.

 

"... Cheetor was next. Then Depth-Charge, Daimhin, Transmutate, Ealga, Quickstrike, Primal, Aine, Maeve, Sea-Clamp, Ashling, Ruari, Saoirse, Cicadacon, and- and Silverbolt. He was the last." Red felt bile rise into her throat and she ducked under the table, unable to stop herself from vomiting. All of the faces reflected in her mind, causing her body to convulse and spasm. No. No, this couldn't be happening. Two days. It had only been two days-!

 

No one said anything as she crawled back up, cheeks wet with tears. "H-how many are left?"

 

"He keeps, taking the women and killing any man who doesn't agree to be a part of his army. He left, Botanica and our children alone for now thank the gods but, Emery and I barely managed to escape. We came looking for you because we thought if you were being held captive, we could free you. But, Nemesis-"

 

"The guy is powerful." Emery interrupted. "He's got an army and they're coming to the village to establish a base camp there."

 

"This is an act of War!" Predaking thundered angrily. "He slaughters innocents and uses the land to his own benefit!"

  
"Predaking, please." Promethea urged her husband sternly. "Yes this is an act of War but this is no time to start bellowing battle plans!"

 

Solstice quietly watched Red, now understanding the girl's situation. This was her home, and a massacre had just taken place. Friends, people she considered her family had been killed in the mere hours she'd been gone. It was weighing on her. "I signed the damned peace treaty. We need to do something!" Red stood up, letting her fist hit the table. "I don't care about Celtic pride anymore, my people are dying and we need help! I need help!"

 

"Red-!"

 

"If we don't go now my sisters, my brothers- all of them will die. They're being violated, murdered and I can't- I can't sit back like the rest 'a ye! No battle plans, no nothing. We need to get there and save them! Please!"

 

"... It doesn't work like that. We need time." Prowl told her quietly. "We need to rally troops, get weapons and-!"

 

"And what, twiddle our thumbs?!? Is that what ya did when I went missing??!"

 

"Red, that's enough." Elita spoke firmly for once, standing and looking at her daughter squarely. "That's no way to talk. We did everything to find you."

 

"And are ya going to do everything to save the people who raised me, or just bide your time so I have nothing to go back to?" Her words were sharp, riddled with anger and Rattrap stood as well.

 

"We're angry too. Okay? But she's got a point. A few foot soldiers will do nothing to what's coming! Unless Nemesis is killed, as well as Waspinator, we have to wait on the King and Queen to get this all amassed an' ready!"

 

Red exhaled softly. "Yes. Yes, you're right. Unless, someone were to kill the two, then there's nothing we can do for now. Is there?" The girl murmured, voice hoarse and tense. 

 

"I'm afraid so." Optimus confirmed, and the girl sighed. 

 

"Then do what ye need." Emery's eyebrow shot up at Red's sudden complicity. "There ain't nothing else that, can be done. I'm sorry for my outburst." She stood up. "I... I need to think, alone. Please."

 

"We'll set up rooms for your guests until we can move out." Elita told Red before the girl left. Then she sighed. "My apologies Promethea, old friend. I'm afraid that we might be cutting our visit a little short. This is important."

  
"Nonsense, it's fine!" Promethea huffed. "You have a possible war on your hands, if Megatron hasn't already noticed Nemesis encroaching on his territory." 

 

"Indeed." Predaking added in, expression grave. "He does not currently know of the situation at hand, however. This could mean that if he were to halt the attack before it took place, as part of the village intersects his and our lands, he could potentially see the Clan as co-conspirators and wipe them out."

 

"Which violates our Peace Treaty with him." Optimus mentioned, tone calm but uneasy. "As Red, the previous night signed her own with us. Therefore his attack on her people, even if collateral means he has attacked our allies and therefore breaches the treaty."

 

Emery and Rattrap shared a look. "Pardon my ah, interruption yer majesty," he spoke up, "but does this mean if I'm gettin' this right, one way or another this whole situation could start a war with either Nemesis or Megatron?!"

 

"Or both." Prowl confirmed gravely.

 

"Well that's just great. So one way or another we're all gonna die!" Rattrap's voice, reedy still held an air of anger. "No wonder Red's so bloody frustrated. Unless we go out now an' stop him there just isn't a way to stop this is there?"

 

"... no." Promethea's gaze was steady as she locked her eyes with Rattrap. "I'm sorry. We're caught in the midst of politics and even us being here at this time could be considered an act of treason against Jarl Megatron." 

 

"You could friggin' warn him can't ya?!" Emery thundered. "How close is this mook's lands anyway?! This is our home an' we can't fight this alone!" 

 

"The journey back is a day. And to his home alone is another three or four hours." Promethea spoke sternly to a furious Emery. "We will inform him of this of course, do not get me wrong but we could already be too late!" 

 

"This is just great. We're all gonna die." Rattrap groaned, tearing up. "My Botanica, my children- for foc's sake I just lost one 'a my daughters to that bastard! An' she was violated by him! We can't fight him on our own... so, where does this put us?"

 

"We can try to assemble a party to help evacuate the village, and bring them here as refugees." Prowl then offered. "But that will still take a day to organize and Red mentioned the journey alone is a day and a half by horseback." 

 

"But, we can still at least do that. Try and save the survivors." Solstice spoke up. "Nemesis can't kill everyone in the village, and Megatron would at least have a day's journey."

 

"It's already been two days." Perceptor pointed out in dismay. "He may be already on his way."

  
"We have to try! For Red. It's her home!" Solstice insisted. 

 

"And it is our brother's clan." Predaking agreed. "And if you need manpower Marshal, then I already accept. Megatron will cease if I am present." 

 

"I'll go too." Drift agreed. 

 

"As will I." Perceptor added. "She may be quite, strange but Red is a good person. I see it." 

 

"An' we need to go back too." Rattrap added in. "I may not be ah, huge on fighting but dammit my wife an' family are still in the village!" Emery nodded her head in agreement to Rattrap's words.

 

"Yes. Although there may be little chance of success, there is still some hope. We need to have that. Optimus and I had it, that our daughter would return and she has. We must have it that we can rescue her family in time." Elita spoke up. 

 

"Then it is settled." Optimus concluded. "Prowl, assemble soldiers and any other volunteers you can find."

 

"I'll go get Red. Tell her our plan." Emery volunteered, standing up. "Just ah, which way to her room?" 

 

"I can take you." Elita offered, standing and the Queen and Celt departed. 

 

"We need a part of at least a hundred." Prowl began to draft a plan. "The North has good foliage, but this time of year most of the leaves will be dying. Our presence will not be so easily masked." 

 

"Is it possible to contact one of Megatron's court to inform him of what's going on in the mean time? It could be a long shot, but perhaps he is still amassing an army to drive out Nemesis." Promethea suggested. "Knowing him the Jarl will want to be well prepared if he is to fight his enemy. So there is still a chance he has not left yet."

 

"I will have Jazz write out a message to Starscream, Megatron's Thane. Now I trust that man as far as I can throw him, but he is our best bet that Megatron will receive it in time, if, he hasn't left yet." Prowl spoke as she wrote.

 

"OPTIMUS!" Elita's sudden cry broke their discussing. The woman rushed back into the room, eyes wide. "She's gone!"

 

"What?" The King stood up, his usually stoic expression turning stunned. 

 

"She- she wasn't in her room, and her things are gone! Ironhide reported that one of our horses were just stolen as well!" 

 

"Oh no." Solstice knew what this meant. As soon as Red left, she must have decided to go and face Nemesis and Waspinator on her own! "Mother, father let me go after her. Maybe I can catch up and convince her to stay!" 

 

"No, Solstice you need to stay here." Promethea insisted. "Red has an hour's start ahead of you! And knowing you, you might just join her on her quest." The woman added in vaguely. 

 

"Mother it's a suicide mission!" Solstice insisted. "I can take Perceptor and Drift with me as well for protection! Please, let us try." 

 

With a drawn out sigh, Promethea slowly nodded her head. "Very well. But you do not go with her. Do you hear me? I am not having you go into such a dangerous situation alone! And your brothers will go with you as well for added security."

 

"Yes mother." Solstice agreed, standing and looked at her husband and lover. "Let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover ahead of us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Tá tú beo!: You're alive!  
> 2\. Níl am againn le haghaidh é seo! Caithfimid dul, anois!: We don't have time for this! We have to go, now!  
> 3\. Fan! Fan!: Wait! Wait!  
> 4\. Cad é sin? Ní mór dúinn dul, Dearg beidh siad ag teacht chugainn!: What is it? We need to go, Red they'll catch us!  
> 5\. Red, cad atá ar siúl?: Red, what's going on?  
> 6\. Is scéal fada é, Emery. Tabhair dom nóiméad: It's a long story Emery. Please, give me a moment.  
> 7\. Cad a d'inis tú di Red?!: What did you tell her Red?!  
> 8\. An fhírinne. Níl mé príosúnach anseo. Is scéal fada a tharla.: The truth. I'm not a prisoner here. It's, a long story what happened.  
> 9\. páirtí leapa: Fuck (lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Red was steadily making her way through the woods, eyes gazing forward. She held the reins of her horse, which had carried her a good part of the way. It had been several hours since she'd left the castle, rode through the town and out into the country. No one had stopped her, thankfully. No one had noticed she'd left. She felt guilty for leaving Rattrap and Emery behind, but they were safer there than anywhere. This was her mission, her battle. She'd die trying. 

 

Arachnia's face floated in her mind and she spat out the water she'd been drinking from a brook. The recent revelation suddenly left a sour taste in her mouth concerning the woman. Getting up and brushing the dirt on her knees, she turned to look at the steed and sighed. "Well, we'd best be on our way." She told it softly, mounting and thus they rode off. Dusk and dawn had gone by quickly, the sun rising on the horizon and igniting the path with a beautiful gold and red. This area of the woods she couldn't gallop, it was far too steep, littered with rocks and roots that could trip up her horse. She had no choice but to take her time. This was the last leg of her journey, though. And as the light poured out from between the sheer mountains looming ahead, the girl softly began to sing to soothe herself.

 

_"O misty eye of the mountain below,_

_Keep careful watch 'o my brother's souls..._

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,_

_Keep watching over your sons..."_

 

Her voice echoed into the empty morning, the song warriors sang before a battle that, they were very sure they would not make out unscathed. No birds sang. The bugs would have died from the coolness of the previous night. It was far too eerie for her liking.

 

_"If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together._

_Watch the flames climb high into the night._

_Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will,_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside."_

 

With every hoof fall of the steed, Red drew closer to her fight.

 

_"And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together._

_Watch the flames climb high for the last time._

_Calling out father, oh, prepare as we will,_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside._

_Desolation comes upon the sky._

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain,_

_I see fire, burning the trees._

_I see fire, hollowing souls, and I see fire, blood in the breeze._

_And I hope that you'll remember me."_

 

In her mind's eye, she recalled Arachnia singing it whenever the English would come, take away their things if they were caught speaking their language or celebrating a 'pagan' holiday. It was her rebellion, it was her way of keeping faith. Arachnia... she lied to Red. She lied, even if she loved her. Her Clan now was all that mattered. Even if she hadn't been faithful to them. Even if she wasn't actually their own.

 

_"Oh, should my people fall, then surely I'll do the same,_

_Confined in mountain halls we got too close to the flames._

_Calling out father, oh, standby and we will,_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside._

_Desolation comes upon the sky!"_

 

What good was she? She hadn't been there to protect her people from Waspinator. She'd been gone too long, playing royal guest and entertaining nobles and the like. She'd been absent when her people tried to recover from the raids, mourning a woman who'd stolen her to get back at someone.

 

_"Now I see fire, inside the mountain,_

_I see fire burning the trees,_

_I see fire hollowing souls, and I see fire, blood in the breeze._

_And I hope that you'll remember me..."_

 

Her eyes squeezed shut. In three days her home had been decimated again. All her friends, the people that had cared for her. Hell. Even if she wasn't of their blood, they were her family! And she'd betrayed them. She'd let them down the moment she walked into her hut after the raid. After they found her mother's body.

 

 _"And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes,"_ the girl sang, voice choked with tears and resolve. _"For if the dark returns then my brothers will die!"_ The warriors were dead. The women raped and murdered as well. This could not go on. The horse finished it's climb, standing on the hillside and far below sat her village.

 

_"And as the sky is falling down,_

_It crashed into this lonely town,_

_And with that shadow on the ground,_

_I hear my people screaming out!"_

 

Her eyes opened and the sun shone, bathing the valley that her home was nestled in, in hues of red and orange. She saw the piles of bodies and the smoke from a camp around the parameter. Fire and blood.

 

_"And I see fire, inside the mountain,_

_I see fire burning the trees!_

_And I see fire hollowing souls!_

_And I see fire, blood in the breeze!_

_I see fire..._

_Fire,_

_I see fire..._

_Feel the heat upon thy skin,_

_I see fire..._

_I see fire burning auburn on the mountainside."_

 

She descended the mountain, ready to slay Waspinator and Nemesis.

 

\------------------

 

At the bottom of the hill, rapidly approaching after a long night of travel, Solstice lead the retrieval party consisting of her brothers, her husband and their lover. Even if her mother insisted that she not follow all of the way, it had quickly become apparent Red had a very big head start. She slowed her horse to a stop, having followed dung, broken branches and signs of Red all throughout that night. Now, the trees and trail were growing thick but there were fresh tracks.

  
Drift slowed his horse to a halt behind Solstice. "We need to turn back!" Perceptor called out as he came over the log they'd hopped, Skylynx and Darksteel behind him. "We've already gone too far." 

 

"No, these are fresh and I smell smoke! Look!" Solstice pointed and faintly, they could make out plumes against the morning sky. "We must be close to the village."

 

"Solstice it's occupied by Nemesis' forces! If they catch us, they could do horrendous things to you. We're ill prepared to face him."

 

"So is Red but she went alone." Solstice argued with Perceptor.

 

"Sister is right." Skylynx spoke up quickly. "The girl is alone and armed with nothing but a few arrows and her sword. We have to get her and tell her of the plan!" 

 

"We came this far. We can't turn back now." Solstice looked desperately at Perceptor, and Drift quickly dismounted. 

 

"The hill grows steep. It's best we climb from here, on foot and try to see if we can't see the camp." 

 

Perceptor, her brothers and Solstice herself all dismounted as well, tying their horses to branches next to the brook to graze. And thus, they continued on foot up the mountain. After about ten minutes, they reached the top and gazed out into a valley. "Oh my. No wonder it takes so long to get here." Perceptor murmured, panting from the excursion. 

 

"Indeed, this place is well isolated." Drift agreed, then froze. "... no..." He was looking down around the village. Solstice looked and gagged. They were high up, but could make out the purple-hued tents with Nemesis' coat of arms printed on flags mounted around, but not only that. Piles of bodies laid strewn about down below. They were too far up to make details but it was quite obvious. 

 

She turned her head away, and Darksteel let out an angry growl. "Bastards! That's mostly women's bodies down there!" 

 

"This isn't good. Red didn't say how many people are in her village." Perceptor mentioned. "For all we know, that's, them." 

 

"At, least there's good news. Megatron's forces haven't arrived yet. I see no sign of them." Skylynx noted. 

 

"Speaking of which, I don't see Red or her horse."

 

"Is she already down there?" Solstice asked Drift, who peered through a spyglass he'd brought. 

 

"I can't tell from here. We'll need to get closer, use the foliage as cover. Solstice, you stay here. If they're caught... well, the bodies in the piles explain what they'll do to you." Drift warned gravely. 

 

"I understand but I'll keep a lookout." Solstice agreed, settling down against the tree trunk with the dagger she had snatched from the armory before they left. It was menial, but it would do it's job.

 

The four men began to carefully journey down the side of the valley, through the short pines and shrubs and bony oaks. Slowly, they spread out to cover ground and eventually, Drift was on his own, near the camp. He stayed crouched, watching as some of Nemesis' soldiers and generals passed. He counted about ten tents. That meant only a handful of his army was stationed there, but possibly more was on the way. That was good. That meant that in the grand scheme of things, as long as the army didn't come until tomorrow their rescue party could easily outmatch Nemesis' current numbers. 

 

As he was about to move away, a faint scream from up the cliff side made his head jerk up. "Solstice!" he gasped and quickly began to climb back up, eyes widening. She wouldn't have screamed unless she was under attack! He made his way up and broke through the shrubs, seeing three soldiers grabbing the arms of the woman. One had a very nasty cut through his eye, and he was holding it. A red hand-mark was present on her face. It was obvious what had happened.

  
Drift pulled out his own sword, but something pressed into his back. "Drop it, or I blow a hole in you." A growl emanated from behind. Drift recognized the object as the barrel to a musket, a new weapon more dangerous than his own. Having no choice, the man dropped it as the others made it up the hill. Before they could unsheath their own weapons-! "Drop 'em or both die!" The man barked again. 

 

Reluctantly, they all did so and raised their hands. They'd been caught. 

 

\------------

 

The smell of death made Solstice retch as they were forced single-file down the hill, all of their hands against their heads. Other soldiers looked up as they marched by, watching Solstice with nasty, leering eyes. As they passed by the bodies, all were horrified to see it wasn't men and women. Children, small boys and girls were in there as well. By God how many had they slaughtered in the few days?! 

 

"Inform his majesty that we have intruders. And they appear to be nobles." The leader of the group, only referred to once as Popinjay told a man stationed outside of the biggest tent. He bowed his head and walked inside, then back out a moment later. 

 

"He wishes to know of which kingdom and family they belong to."

 

"Don't say anything." Perceptor whispered to Solstice. "They can't know." 

 

She nodded slightly, and Popinjay turned. "You! Wench! What be your name?!" The girl didn't say anything. He scowled. "Tell me or I will throw you to the soldiers. They haven't had a good woman for a bit."

 

"Leave her alone!" Darksteel snarled, his aura flaring and Solstice could have slapped herself. It was a dead giveaway now who they were.

 

Before Popinjay could speak, the tent-flaps parted and a man stepped out. He looked eerily similar to Optimus, Solstice noted but far older with black hair and cold red eyes. And the sneer he had made her skin crawl. "Ah. Predacons. I figured so. And they're from Megatron's union." His voice was gravelly.

 

Behind him, a giant of a man emerged from the tent. He was hulking, in both height and physique, his blonde hair had streaks of black soot in it, loose and ragged, his beard the same. His wild eyes, one purple and one green darted about. He seemed twitchy, unusually. And there was a jagged scar through his throat, looking to be from a serrated blade. Tattooed from head to toe, he intimidated not only her but Drift, Perceptor, Skylynx and Darksteel. 

 

"Intruderzzzzzz..." His unusual high, buzzing voice made all of them start. "Don' like no intruuderzzzzz. Kill?"

 

"No. They're nobles." King Nemesis chuckled. "I suppose the two that escaped from your incompetence, Waspinator, went and told Megatron's forces we were here." Solstice's eyes widened. That was Waspinator?! "However, 'tis no matter. My army will arrive in two hours. We have the vantage point here, and we'll be able to lay traps for both Megatron and Optimus' armies respectively." 

 

"Will kill 'em if they come back." Waspinator grumbled, then stepped away. "Going to get druid. Neeeedz ta' fix wound." She then also noticed a gash on his back, recently bandaged. He'd been wounded? 

 

"I scarcely believe they'd send a scouting party comprised of their children." Nemesis spoke once Waspinator left. "Why are you really here?" He got no answer, and quickly his calmness became rage. "Answer me, damn you!" He grabbed Solstice's arm!

 

"Let go of her!!" Drift snarled and the King smirked.

 

"Oh you want me to, don't you? But no. You are my prisoners now. As is this wench. And I think, until you tell me why you lot are actually here, no matter her status she can entertain my men." He smirked at a group of approaching soldiers. "You five! Here!"

 

"NO! DON'T!" Perceptor tried to lunge but was restrained by the other guards around them! "YOU BASTARD!"

 

Nemesis, with a mighty blow struck him across the head, knocking off his glasses in the process! Solstice snarled, aura flaring and Nemesis wrapped a hand around her throat, choking her! "Now then. Who would like her first?" He looked at the men as Solstice's family was restrained. The girl screamed, bit and clawed as Nemesis let her go and the men grabbed her, dragging her to the ground! 

 

But as they reached for her dress, with her aura flaring and snapping, one fell! It was sudden, an arrow flying out on nowhere and striking the soldier through his unprotected head. The others followed him quickly.  _"DO AN GLÓRAÍ!"_ A familiar voice bellowed and charged out, swinging her sword and the last man was beheaded in an instant. Waspinator's eyes widened, as did Nemesis'.

 

"No. Cannot be!" The Celtic man hissed as Red stood there, holding her sword offensively towards him. He reached for his own. "You were zzzuppozzzed to die!!!" 

 

"Hah. That's funny Waspinator. You were always the comedic. But you're also a traitor who sought ta' have me killed!" She shouted at him, and Nemesis stepped in the way. 

 

"I wouldn't be so foolish, small one." He crooned eerily. With a snap of his fingers, soldiers stepped out and surrounded them, the King's entourage it appeared. "I do believe you are severely outnumbered. And you, you have no right to be here." Despite his words, Red saw her Clansmen peeking out, eyes widening in shock and hope as the girl stood alive, facing Waspinator and Nemesis. "Surrender, or perish."

 

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" Red sneered. "Ta' rule Iaconia an' Kaon by taking us out an' using our home as your base camp, us as yer collateral warriors. Nay. I ain't lettin' that happen." 

 

Solstice attempted to lunge at Nemesis, but was quickly restrained by another guard! "Indeed. Waspinator here agreed that if he was allow to rule the Clan, when we conquered these lands he would have his own, smaller kingdom." 

 

"So ya set me up 'ta die an' usurped my role Wasp?! Yer a bloody coward! A coward!" Red thundered, and in anger the man stepped forward.

 

"Wazzpintaor is no coward! Wazzpinator kill you!"

 

"Oh, that's bloody dandy. In case ya forgot, yer a Celt. Like me. An' we abide by the laws an' customs of our people! If you are 'ta lead our Clan, you will do so by dethroning me!" 

 

Perceptor's eyes widened. "What is she-?" The man started to utter but Skylynx shushed him. 

 

"... Red izzz right." Waspinator reluctantly hissed. Nemesis in turned smirked. "Wazzzpinator is Zzzelt. He will fight Red. He will kill her-"

 

"No." Nemesis stepped forward. "I want to offer a wager instead. If you are victorious Red of the Celts, you are to kill Waspinator and I will leave." He approached Red, not minding her sword. "But if Waspinator is victorious, he will not kill you. Instead I will take you," he reached out and cupped her face, making her look up at him! "Make you service me and my men until you beg for death. And then, you will be killed." 

 

She spat at him and ripped her head free of his grasp. "Let the others go. They have no part in this." 

 

  
"I cannot do that. Right now these are my lands by association. They're trespassing."

 

"Don't do anything ta' them unless I lose!" Red hollered angrily. "Or else I'll gut ye like a fish in my final breaths!" 

 

Nemesis barked a laugh at her frostiness. "Very well, small one. You have my word." He held up his hand. "A King's word."

 

"The Battle begins in an hour, according 't custom. We will prepare our weapons an' meet outside 'a the village, in the fields ta' fight. An' we will abide by Celtic customs regarding the fight! No trickery. No cheating." Red demanded. "An' if ya truly are a Celt Wasp, I'd suggest ye prove so by following the rules." 

 

"Fair." Waspinator agreed, and with a wave of his hand signaled for Solstice and her family to be released. 

 

Solstice immediately rushed up to Red, hugging her as the soldiers dispersed. "what have you done?!" Was all she whispered.

 

"I hafta. It's the only way 't stop 'em-!"

 

"Red we organized a rescue party to come!" Drift told her urgently, voice low so no one could hear. "We have a location and a plan for the village to be evacuated. And Megatron will be coming soon if he didn't get our message to stand by!" 

 

"... Oh." The young woman uttered in dismay and frustration. "Well dammit why didn't ya think 'a it in the first place?!?"

 

"Why didn't you say?! It was suicide to come here!" Darksteel snapped. "You'll be the one gutted. Waspinator is huge!"

 

"No. He doesn't gut. The bastard has a trick that he doesn't think I'll know he'll use." Red corrected them. "He coats his blade in a mixture of water and Foxglove. Any stab near my chest would cause my death. It's cheating, but I've seen him use it b'fore."

 

"So, what's the plan then?" Solstice asked, alarmed.

 

"If he's gonna fight dirty, so am I." Red grinned. "But first, I'm gonna need to chew on some catnip. I need ta' find Botanica." 

 

"Catnip?!" Perceptor asked incredulously as he and the others followed Red. 

 

"It gives us warriors fierceness in battle. An' don't start on it not be'n true I chewed it a hundred times an' it always works." Red told him as she walked by the homes. Solstice looked around and saw just how much poverty her Clan lived in. It was strange. Her family was of Celtic blood but they were nobility. This was all Red's Clansmen had. Along the way, people darted out and Red greeted them with relief, giving quick hugs and words of reassurance. She then turned towards Solstice and the others. "Tell me the plan. We need ta' get 'em outta here." 

 

It was simple. They were to act as if they were gathering herbs for Botanica. One at a time, slip into the woods and go near the brook. The brook lead to a river, once crossing it, hide. The rescue party was going to leave soon. Red spread it in Celtic so the soldiers wouldn't hear, making it sound like she was reassuring her people of the incoming fight. Then, they arrived at a small house decorated with an assortment of drying herbs, symbols, and animal bones. 

 

"Botanica!" Red called out in a whispered voice. A woman with long, dark hair emerged from the shadows. She had burns on her face, covered in salve and her green eyes widened.

 

 _"Red! Conaíonn tú!"_ She reached out and pulled the girl close, hugging her. Children also crawled out from hiding places, their small eyes wide and their own cries of joy quickly echoed in the small house, gathering around Red. 

 

 _"Aye. Tá a fhios agat nár ligfeadh rud ar bith dom."_ She smiled, and then turned. _"Is iad seo mo chairde. Tá siad anseo chun cuidiú le dul as oifig."_ She gestured to Solstice, Perceptor, Drift, Darksteel and Skylynx. All of them waved a little at the Druid. 

 

 _"Éagmais?! Red, ní féidir linn. Táimid gafa!"_ Botanica exclaimed in a hushed voice. Solstice could pick out a word here and there. _"Therma iarracht. Ní raibh sí fiú ar an imeall."_

  
Red's face fell as she hugged Botanica. Solstice knew they were speaking of her daughter's murder. _"Díreoidh mé a bás. Díreoidh mé a gcuid básanna go léir."_ She told the Druid, pulling away. _"Ach is gá dom do chabhair. Tá plean agam."_

 

 _"... Céard atá ag teastáil uait?"_ She asked Red after a moment of hesitation.

 

And the Celtic girl grinned. _"An bhfuil na sleamhnáin sin fós agat?"_

 

Botanica nodded and hurried to her shelves of herbs, and Solstice pieced together what Red had said. She was going to avenge the deaths of Therma and the others who were slaughtered. And she had some kind of plan. 

 

But why mulberries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. The song is 'I See Fire' from 'The Hobbit', but Celtic Woman does a beautiful version of it and I thought the song would suit this best
> 
> 2\. Conaíonn tú!: You're alive!
> 
> 3\. Tá a fhios agat nár ligfeadh rud ar bith dom.: You know I wouldn't let anything happen to me.
> 
> 4\. Is iad seo mo chairde. Tá siad anseo chun cuidiú le dul as oifig.: These are my friends. They're here to help evacuate. 
> 
> 5\. Éagmais?! Red, ní féidir linn. Táimid gafa!: Evacuate?! Red, we can't do that. We're trapped!
> 
> 6\. Therma iarracht. Ní raibh sí fiú ar an imeall.: Therma tried. She didn't even make it to the outskirts.
> 
> 7\. Díreoidh mé a bás. Díreoidh mé a gcuid básanna go léir.: I will avenge her death. I will avenge all of their deaths.
> 
> 8\. Ach is gá dom do chabhair. Tá plean agam.: But I need your help. I have a plan. 
> 
> 9\. ... Céard atá ag teastáil uait?: What do you need?
> 
> 10\. An bhfuil na sleamhnáin sin fós agat?: Do you still have those mulberries?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, this is gonna be the chapter where a lot of triggering stuff happens. If you're not comfy, the next addition will make up for losses.

Red finished wiping down her weapon with a rag, sitting in the tall grass of the field and prepared for battle. Solstice, Drift, Perceptor, Skylynx and Darksteel were all on the sidelines, restrained. So stood the Clansmen, the soldiers, and Nemesis. Waspinator stepped out from the throng of people, armed with a huge sword glistening in the light. The wind had picked up, cold from the mountains and it was now heavily overcast. 

 

Standing up, the girl discarded the rag into the grass and glared at her opponent. During the fight, the plan was that the remaining Celts, volunteers would stay to monitor the fight and not arouse suspicion. The remaining children and women had slipped away into the woods. Everyone was preoccupied with this battle for control of the Clan. Una, one of the ones who had agreed to stay behind stepped forth from the crowd and brought Red a shield, on it the symbol of the Predacon Clan. She took it, nodding at the girl, who's face was worried. Una spoke, two words only; _"Ná bás."_ and then shrank back into the crowd.

 

Red only smiled at her briefly before turning back to face her opponent. Botanica then walked out, and called out in Celtic the rules. Beheading was only allowed when they were mortally wounded and down. Because Red was a girl, sexual force upon her would mean Waspinator would be immediately executed. In all other aspects though, aside from no aids in battle other than their swords and shields there were no other rules. They were on equal ground. She stepped back, and uneasy breaths were drawn. Solstice hadn't known Red long, but she'd seen how excellent of a marksman she'd been with an arrow. But she was small, the sword would weigh her down and could become a hassle. And while lithe, as well as quick she was small and didn't have much strength. Although Red had a lot of stamina, she was at a disadvantage if she should tire before Waspinator did. Biting her lip, the woman reached out and took her husband's hand for comfort. 

 

In mere moments, Botanica lifted her hand. _"TOSAIGH!"_

 

With a bellowing war cry, Waspinator lunged, swinging his sword. Red darted out of the way, blocking it with her shield and attempted to make a jab at his middle. "Why don't they wear armor?" Perceptor asked Skylynx quietly.

 

"Well, they're not stripping." Skylynx snorted. Perceptor looked aghast and Skylynx continued. "Some Celtic warriors strip down to before they fight. They believe the less clothing on in battle, better yet none at all will make them all the more one with nature. It increases their life force."

 

"They're crazy."

 

"It makes it easier to land blows though. And it's far more fair in the Clan's eyes." 

 

Solstice hushed them, worried eyes planted on the scene. Red had evaded another strike, blocking it with her shield again. But he too blocked her own. It was hard to manage both at once with her smaller, less muscular stature. But somehow, in these crucial minutes she was doing it. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the field, to the sparks flashing as their swords collided. Red drew hers back as his plummeted forward, and she barely managed to dodge in time! Her cape was punctured, and she yanked it free. It ripped, and faintly she could see the liquid soak the edges of the fabric. Of course. The bastard had wiped his blade with Foxglove poison. She had to make sure he didn't land a blow to her skin. She had to make sure hers landed close enough to his. 

 

He struck out again, swinging and yelling as she lifted her arm and blocked it, again going for his vulnerable chest. But a swift kick knocked her back, making her stumble as he jabbed his blade outwards. It barely missed her stomach. "Oh that was too close!" Solstice whimpered as Red regained her footing, steadying herself again. 

 

Both their chests were heaving. Ten minutes had passed, with the two dancing, unable to land any sort of blow. And they were both tiring quickly. This couldn't go on much longer. _"BUA NÓ BÁS!"_ Waspinator shrieked and charged. Red was ready.

_"DO AN GLÓRAÍ!"_ She hollered as well, running towards him, but in a sudden move threw her shield aside! Before anyone had time to register she darted forwards and swung, at the same time kneeling. Her hit was true. A red gash opened up on his abdomen as he stumbled and fell. Red stood and swung again, hoping to get his leg. But he rolled out of the way in time and stumbled back to his feet, snarling.

 

"Foolish!" he sneered at her, and rushed towards her again. She held her ground, blocking his sword with hers, pushing back but her strength was minimal and the stunt she'd pulled tired her out. He swung, but somehow she had the energy to dodge and attacked his bare arm. He yelped and Waspinator snarled, kicking her into the ground. "RÉAMH!" 

 

Red only smirked, and kicked upwards, landing a direct hit into the man's crotch. He howled and she pushed herself back up as he doubled over in pain. "Shouldn't 'a worn a kilt!" She told the man with a sneer. 

 

"You will die. YOU! WILL! DIE!" He bellowed and swung his fist, not his sword and it connected with her jaw. She fell, hard into the long grass and vanished from sight. His breathing heavy, the man stood up and looked down at her. "You fall like your- your mother did." He was still catching his breath, words disjointed. "Wazzpinator will- will make you yield-!" 

 

Solstice watched as suddenly the man lost his footing and stumbled forwards, almost falling on top of Red! The girl rolled out of the way as he dropped to a knee, grabbing at his head. "What's the matter, Wasp?" The girl called out, standing up. Nemesis scowled at her smirk. "Feelin' a 'lil woozy?" 

 

They had worked. She smiled in relief, knowing that Red's cleverness had indeed paid off. 

 

"What- what did you do-?" His breath was ragged. "There is no- no poison left-!"

 

"No, because ya took it Wasp. Ya took all the bloody Foxglove to coat your sword! An' the Yew. An' the Ivy! But no. Ya forgot about something." Red spat down at him. "I know how ta' fight fire with fire. An' I'm better at it."

 

The sun peeked out and her blade glistened with a sheen of what looked to be a white substance. The mulberries had worked. 

 

_"Why do you need mulberries?" Solstice asked Red as the woman retrieved a basket._

 

_"It's not just any ol' mulberry." The girl explained quietly. "I need unripe ones. We pick 'em for ceremonies but we always end up with some 'a them!"_

 

_"Red. You know what, they do?"  Drift asked._

 

_"A' course. I accidentally ate a few when I was a child an' I got sick. I lost two days 'a me life to 'em! An' I only ate a couple."_

 

_"Yes. Red is right." Botanica agreed, picking out several clumps of the white berries. "Waspinator took all of the foxglove, the ivy, all known poisonous plants. He coated his sword with him, but mulberries will do the trick. Although I- I would rather you fought without using them."_

 

_"I'm at a severe disadvantage Botanica." Red spoke as she picked up the clump. "Waspinator is twice my size, an' he's clever. He'll wait for an opening, an' then strike. So I hafta play dirty. He's going to. This time, there isn't any sort 'a code 'a conduct, no law, nothing to guide me. I hafta do what's right. I hafta poison Waspinator before he gets me."_

 

"Mulberries. Of course, the impudent little whore would use it!" Nemesis seethed as she looked towards him with a smirk.

 

"Be ready ta' make due on yer bargain-!" She hollered but then shrieked as Waspinator, in a sudden move grabbed her leg and thrust his blade upwards! It made contact with her side, but his hand was shaky. Immediately he had to let go and let his grip slacken. Red pulled back, a scarlet stain quickly appearing on her tunic. It was small, but she knew the Foxglove was now in her systems. Red had to act fast.

 

Waspinator tried to stand, but he swayed, the hallucinogenics of the unripe berry getting to him. He couldn't focus, he was unsteady and his stomach swam. Immediately he vomited on himself. "You... played... dirty!" He sneered. "You... no... Celt!"

 

"You played dirty. Instead 'a challenging my mother for leadership, ya took it upon yourself 'ta get a  _Muc Béarla's_ help, attack yer own people, an' murder her in cold blood. Then ya manipulate her grieve'n daughter, convince her that an innocent king 'an queen are 'ta blame an' set her up ta' die!" Red thundered, raising her sword. "Then ya take over the Clan, kill anyone who dares defy ya an' your partner in crime, an' have innocent blood spilled! You, Wasp are no Celt. You stopped be'n one the moment ya decided that Arachnia had ta' go." She pointed the blade at his face.

 

"Do you... not... hate her?" He wheezed, now collapsed onto his stomach, looking up at the girl. "She lied... she stole you from King Optimus. Queen Elita. She lies to everyone, but Silverbolt. But Wazzpinator." Red's eyes widened. "Yezzz... Wazzpinator know all along... how perfect, how ironic. Little Celt, not a Celt... daughter of traitor-!" 

 

That was the last words he ever spoke. With a quick hack, she cut off his head. _"D'fhéadfadh na déithe trócaire a dhéanamh ar d'anam."_ She spoke in Celtic, and then turned away. _"Ach tá súil agam nach ndéanann siad."_

 

The Clansmen cheered, reverently that Red had prevailed. "An' now, on to ya!" She called out to Nemesis, ignoring the smirk on his face despite it's, eeriness. "We hadda deal. Get offa my land now, before there's trouble!" But as she spoke, she felt a painful throb ebb through her. Wincing, she reached and grabbed at her wound. Damn! She needed an antidote! As Botanica started to step from the group, however...

 

"I don't think so." 

 

At Nemesis' words, the soldiers immediately apprehended the watchers! The girl's eyes widened. "Nnh-no. YA SWORE ON YOUR WORD! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY-?!" Another throb made her convulse and yelp, doubling over slightly as the poison seeped through her body. 

 

"No. I do not." He finished Red's statement for her, and Nemesis walked out onto the field. Solstice attempted to dart out and help Red, but she was restrained! As was Drift, Perceptor, Skylynx and Darksteel! 

 

"I should have known!" She screeched at Nemesis. "Promethea was right about you! You are a mad king!"

 

"Mad, is a strong word." Nemesis answered as he passed, eyes fixated on Red. He pulled out his own sword. "I like to think of myself as, an opportunist. After all you do not win, you do not rule and you do not conquer without stepping on a few toes." He now stood over the girl, who was pitifully attempting to stand, gritting her teeth as a cold sweat broke across her forehead. She was weak. She was defenseless. "And now, to keep my end of the deal."

 

Red's scream ripped through the air as thunder boomed above. The clouds broke and rain began to fall as the girl was dragged away from her sword, by her hair, the king's grip firm. She fought the whole way, nails scratching the glove and sleeve of the offending appendage. He pinned her onto her back in the middle of the field, as the rain came down. She screamed again, a curse, something in between Celtic and English as he forced himself over her weakly squirming body. Solstice's screams for mercy echoed in her ears. Darksteel, Skylynx, Drift, Perceptor. People she once though of as leeches and greedy adversaries to the Celts were begging him not to touch her, threatening her as did her Clansmen. They cared about her... Something inside Red broke, and she began to sob. Her screams of fury became cries of fear as he ripped the top of her tunic, forcing it downwards, exposing her chest. He was going to do this to her before her entire Clan. Rape her. Humiliate her. And then kill her. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to die. She'd failed her Clan. She hadn't been there when Nemesis had come and done this very thing to others. She hadn't been there when her family was massacred. She wasn't there when they were trying to rebuild, after the attack. She hadn't been there when the attack occured and Arachnia-...

 

Arachnia...

 

She watched a spider crawl out of the blades of grass, onto her hand, and it twitched reflectively. It bit her. Red's eyes fell shut as she felt him stick his now ungloved hand beneath her trousers. 

 

 _"Get up Red."_ In her mind's eye she was there, as a little girl, being pushed by the woman after falling from exhaustion. And Red was crying, as she had been now.

 

_"I caaaan't!"_

 

_"Don't say that. You can't if your leg is broken. You can't if your heart was stabbed. You can't if you're dead. But you're not going to die. You want to be a warrior woman? You want to protect the Clan some day?"_

 

 _"Yes..."_ That wasn't something Arachnia forced upon her. It was her duty. It was her calling.  _"I- I want to!"_

 

_"Remember this. Every time you want to lay down with every adversity you face, smile. Smile, laugh, and fight. Break through it and stand again. There is always something you can do. In this, failure is not an option. You must protect our people. You must protect our home."_

 

Her words echoed in her ears as King Nemesis disgustingly lapped at her lips, and violated her where no man had been before with his hand. Failure wasn't an option. Smile. Laugh. Fight.

 

She made herself smile. She laughed as he removed his hand. And she cried, and laughed all at once. The King paused and she continued to laugh as he hesitated dropping his pants-

 

There. He'd been caught off guard! 

 

_There is always something you can do._

 

Red forced herself to sit up, sit! Up! She forced her mouth to open, and as lightning crackled above she bit his lip and ripped her head! Nemesis roared in agony and Red tasted blood. Suddenly the venom wasn't affecting her. 

 

_Failure is not an option._

 

Her sword. Get her sword! With her own agonizing cry, Red forced her suddenly responsive body upwards and ran right by the king in his moment of pain. She had an opening. Her body felt so heavy but she could move it! Behind her, she heard -no- felt Nemesis get up and pursue her, chasing her, he was inbound-! 

 

_You must protect our people._

 

Her hands reached out, grabbing the hilt of her sword and pulled. It didn't budge. 

 

 

_Break through it and stand again._

 

Behind her, Nemesis lunged. Behind her, Solstice screamed a warning.

 

_Failure is not an option._

 

"RED! BEHIND YOU!!!" 

 

_Protect our home Red._

 

She felt a pair of hands grab hers, helping her lift it! It was as if she wasn't the one holding it now. She had the strength...

 

_Protect your home!_

 

Nemesis lunged.

 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Red screamed and thrust her sword forward!

 

She hit something solid yet not, and her blade forced itself through, impaling the thing! And as she opened her eyes (not realizing they'd been closed the whole time), as the cloudburst ended and the sun shone down, Red saw what she'd hit.

 

Nemesis' torso. She withdrew her blade quickly and efficiently, causing the King to fall. The soldiers stood in silent horror at the scene. Red's chest heaved. She raised her weapon again. "No. More." 

 

It fell, and with a clean swipe, the king's head went rolling. There was dumbstruck silence throughout the crowd. Then a horrified yell. "THE KING IS DEAD!!!"

  
Chaos erupted immediately after, soldiers, like ants scattering and trying to figure out what to do. The Celts, suddenly emboldened by the warrior king's fall let out a warrior's shout. Solstice and Botanica ran to Red, who'd fallen to her knees, shaking from the poison. _"Rinne... Rinne mé máthair é.... R-rinne mé gach duine é...."_ She was smiling weakly. _"Tá... díoladh ortsa. An- an chuid, eile i síocháin."_

 

"Hang on Red, we're going to save you!" Solstice reassured the girl as she and Botanica made a quick getaway back to the village, while the soldiers ran through, back to their camp. Someone threw a lit torch, neither knew if it was foe or friend but it hit a tent and then suddenly everything was on fire-! 

 

They, and Solstice's family made it back to Botanica's hut somehow unscathed. The Druid immediately set to work, chanting and creating an antidote for Red's poisoning. Drift and Skylynx and Darksteel stood watch at the door, armed and ready in case some soldiers came their way and attempted anything. Solstice fixed Red's tunic quickly, and Perceptor handed Botanica the herbs necessary for the healing.

 

That's when all of them heard new shouts, new cries and was that hoof beats-?! "They're here!" Drift called out after stepping outside to look.

 

"Who?!" Perceptor looked up.

 

"All of them! The rescue party, and Megatron's forces!"

 

"Oh no." Solstice sounded alarmed. "Is it bad?!"

 

"I don't know. But it's smart to get out of here as quickly as possible!" Drift advised.

 

"No, my spell isn't done. I just administered the antidote but it won't be enough! Go find your people. Get everyone else out of here! I will follow." Botanica urged them. 

 

"... We'll stay here." Darksteel spoke up. "You two need familiar faces with you in case Megatron's goons get the wrong idea!" 

 

"Are you sure?!" Solstice asked, worried.

 

"We'll be fine sister." Skylynx reassured. "You, Drift and Perceptor go on. We'll catch up."

 

With a furrowed bow, Solstice nodded and looked at Perceptor, who immediately was at her side. "Let's go then." He said in agreement, pulling her along. 

 

As they left the doorway of the hut, Solstice looked back at Red, who was laid on the ground, Botanica kneeling before her and performing some kind of spell. The girl looked so pale...

 

"Be safe." Solstice whispered to the brave warrior before they ran into the chaos. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this marks the second last chapter! Sorry for killing off Nemesis but hey. Guy had it coming. I also figured out I suck at lengthy action scenes.  
> \-----------
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Ná bás: Don't die  
> 2\. TOSAIGH: BEGIN!  
> 3\. BUA NÓ BÁS!: VICTORY OR DEATH!  
> 4\. RÉAMH!: YIELD!  
> 5\. D'fhéadfadh na déithe trócaire a dhéanamh ar d'anam. Ach tá súil agam nach ndéanann siad.: May the gods have mercy on your soul. But I hope they don't.  
> 6\. Rinne mé máthair é. Rinne mé gach duine é. Tá díoladh ortsa. An chuid eile i síocháin. : I did it mother. I did it everyone. I avenged you. Rest in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing that broke through the silence was a voice.

 

"I'm unsure if it was enough administered, but we'll see."

 

With a soft groan, the girl felt her eyes flutter open, and slowly her bleary vision cleared. "Ah, yes that's it, follow the light!"

 

"... One 'a these times, I won't." Red retorted smartly, and then winced at her head throbbed. 

 

"Oh thank the lord!" Elita's voice spoke next, and the girl saw her face come into view before she was hugged. 

 

"Gods, why does 'm head throb so much?"

 

"You can thank the poison your foe used." Ratchet told her. "You almost died from it!"

 

"I- wha?" Suddenly, it all came back to her. It was dreamlike, but fighting Waspinator, dealing him a deathly blow and-... Nemesis... "Is- Nemesis-?"

 

"He's truly dead." Red turned her head and saw Optimus, who gently took and held her hand. "You beheaded him."

 

"Oh. Did anyone save it?" Ratchet and Optimus' horror made Elita laugh, and Red wince at how piercing it was. It was a custom that had gotten the Celts named as barbarians. Warriors would keep the heads of their enemies as tokens of battle, a sort of spiritual testimony to their might. However Red "Er, no one did. But, Red we have much to discuss when you are better."

 

"I feel fine now, albeit my heart moved 'ta my head." She winced. "An' I can listen, just no yelling if ya can help it." 

 

Optimus nodded in agreement. "We set out for the village soon after Solstice and her group did not return. It was late but we all were worried for you. When we arrived it was, chaos. The village was burning and Nemesis' men were fighting Megatron's. Luckily he had gotten our message before it was too late, and he came to free your people and drive Nemesis off of the land. Only, neither of us could find him. It was only after Solstice found us, that she told us what was going on. She told us of how you fought Waspinator head on, and killed him. And when Nemesis betrayed you, despite the poison in your veins you were somehow able to stand and decapitate him." He sounded slightly in awe. Red also noted that he didn't mention what Nemesis had tried to do. So she'd probably left that part out at least. "Our mission was completed. We managed to get your people to sanctuary, here in Iaconia. I'm, very sorry to say the village burnt to the ground."

  
Red averted her eyes. "How many causalities?"

 

"None." Optimus' answer and smile relieved Red. "We had some injuries, but nothing terrible. And, Red when you are better, we must discuss something else."

 

"... Where's Solstice? Is she all right?" Red asked next.

 

"She's fine, reunited with her family and they're preparing to go home soon."

 

"Tell her I'm awake, but if she wants ta' say farewell before they depart, she'd better get her fanny up 'ere immediately. Same goes for her husband an' their friend." 

 

"Of course."

 

"I will go." Elita stood, smiling gently. "Rest well, Red." 

 

After she left, Optimus stood. "I'm afraid that I cannot linger here. I have to sort out business with King Megatron. Red-"

 

"Don't worry, I won't run off on ya, this time anyway." She teased her father slightly. Soon enough, Solstice, Perceptor and Drift entered and Red smiled upon seeing them. "Took ya long 'nuff." She chuckled weakly as Solstice rushed up, hugging her. "Ack! Easy with that strength!" 

  
"We were so worried about you!" Solstice murmured in relief. "We thought you'd die!" 

 

"Oh you're not getting rid 'a me that easy." Red assured her. "I don't plan on dying 'till I go blind, deaf an' I have no more strength in my body. Then still give me an extra few days." She chuckled, and then her voice grew quiet. Ratchet was still nearby, but she didn't want him to hear. "Ya didn't tell 'em, what else happened?"

 

"No. I- I couldn't, Red. It was, hard enough watching their faces when they saw you so pale, when Botanica carried you out of the village!" 

 

"And besides, that's for you to say as Nemesis, did not complete his objective." Perceptor added in a hushed voice.

 

"Hmm. Don't think I will. Not too important now. 'Th bastard is dead. The Clan can go home soon 'nuff an' we'll rebuild." The look shared between her visitors though made Red hesitate. "What."

 

"Red there's, politics involved-"

 

"Aw hell there is!" The girl whined in dismay, wincing as her head throbbed again. "What's the damage done?"

 

Solstice exhaled softly. "It had to do with King Megatron and Nemesis' kingdom. The latter wants justice, rather they want the murderer of their king handed over to them."

 

"Me." Red murmured and huffed.

 

"Yes." Drift acknowledged. "But that's not all." 

 

"My mother, King Megatron and Optimus did some bargaining while you were recovering. Because your Clan was recently recognized as it's own kingdom beneath Iaconia, and therefore you as it's ruler, Nemesis' attempt to attack Iaconia and Kaon by holding your tribe hostage is being considered an act of war. Both armies are more than enough to wipe out Nemesis. So in return for not attacking the kingdom and taking it over... the land you all were on has been declared as Megatron's."

 

"What?!" Red sat up, and despite the room swaying she looked pissed. "Whaddya mean it's Megatron's?!?"

 

"He's taking the blame for Nemesis' attempt as his was the closer land and bisected apparently more of the valley than High King Optimus' did."

 

"But it's our home! We lost it anyway?! This is beyond- beyond unacceptable!" Tears swam in Red's eyes. "Where are we supposed ta' go now?!"

 

"We want ta' stay here Red." The voice of Rattrap sounded behind them, and the man stepped into the room. "We all took a vote an' agreed. Too much blood was spilled on those lands, needlessly. My daughter's cries still ring in my ears when I think 'a it. We don't wanna stay there an' be reminded of all we've lost. We don't wanna be persecuted anymore."

 

"All 'a you agreed?" Red murmured. 

 

"Yep. Botanica, m'self, everyone. We want ya ta' stay here, because you're not just our Queen. You're this land's future one. An' if you, take the throne it means we won't ever be oppressed. Even now the king wants ta' give us land outside of the Capital, our own. It's plentiful, it's got lots of space an' it'll be declared our own town! It's all we could want but, we won't agree unless ya say so. Arachnia entrusted leadership ta' you. Wherever ya go, we will follow." 

 

For a long pause, Red stayed quiet. "How big's the land?"

 

"Enough that we could get a nice crop go'n."

 

"Are they go'n ta' let us do ceremonies?"

 

"As long as we don't sacrifice people. Only chickens." 

  
  


Red chuckled weakly. "Then, I guess so. If our home was taken from us-"

 

"Red home is where yer family is. I think Arachnia kinda forgot ta' explain the two apart." Rattrap advised her. "Home is where your family is. Where your friends are. A house can be taken away, a village burnt but not a home. As long as there's family, we got that." 

 

"As long as there's still the Clan." Red agreed, and smiled. "So my decision is we stay. We take the king's offer, an' stay for now at least."

 

"I'll go let him know. Oh, an' Botanica wants ta' know if your hand be feel'n better?"

 

"My hand feels fine." Red told him, confused. "I wasn't cut there or anything."

 

"Oh yes, I know that. She found a pretty nasty spider bite. Some kinda venomous one!" 

 

"Huh?" Red muttered as Rattrap departed. "A spider-bite?"

 

"Yes. I saw it too." Drift confirmed. "When Botanica was giving you an antidote, she asked for herbs to treat it and mentioned that the type causes an adrenaline rush." 

 

Red's eyes widened. When the spider had bitten her, the poison had been paralyzing her. And she had barely been able to move on her own. The spider... Tears welled in her eyes again, and she laughed.

 

"What's so funny?" Perceptor asked in confusion.

 

She didn't tell them. Celts believed that their ancestors are reincarnated almost instantly into a creature or another living being.

 

Of course.

 

Of course Arachnia would protect her daughter.

 

\-----------

 

"We'll embark in the morning." Red told her Clansmen as they gathered in the courtyard. "High King Optimus has given me his blessing ta' come with ya, an' help set up." It had been a few days but already she was feeling far better. Back to wearing her mended tunic and trousers, the girl was directing her Clan to where they would now call home. "It'll be ten miles to the southeast, a footbridge will be nearby." The snow had just fallen, so everyone was dressed in furs. Curtousy of Red's parents of course. 

 

Solstice and her family had departed a day earlier for their home. They had business to attend to with the recent snowfall, but Solstice promised to write and they'd bid farewell on good terms. Red already considered her a future, trusted comrade. Jarl Megatron had stayed an extra day with his adviser and confidant Bombrush to finalize the border agreement stating that their former home was now his. He quite unsettled Red. Something about the menacing look in his gaze reminded her all too well of Nemesis. 

 

As people departed to start hooking up carts of lumber, Red turned to see Jarl Megatron and his wife (well she guessed the lady was) approach and she was instantly on edge. Luckily though, Emery stepped up and in the way.

 

"Ya got some business with our leader?" 

 

Megatron looked like he'd been bitten on the hand by some kind of rabbit. Then he scowled. "Tell your leader that if she wants her sword back, she will have to come and get it from me before I leave." 

  
Red's eyes widened and she rushed over. "Never mind Emery! My apologies ya grace." The girl did a quick little bow. "Ya found me sword?! Where?!?"

 

"In a field. The same place we found Nemesis' head." He held it out to her, from the hilt and she took it. "I must say. Anyone who could pull off such a feat is, admirable. Yet, should also tread carefully. Such actions can be taken as a threat. Especially, if they are from a barbarian such as yourself."

 

"Megatron, please-!" Eclipse began but Red interrupted her.

 

"Nay, it's fine. I say to any who deems my actions 'a self preservation 'an protection 'a my family a 'threat', that they should watch themselves. I won't hesitate ta' do it again, should I feel like it. After all, ya said it. I am a barbarian." 

 

The two shared a mutual look of sternness and scorn, before Jarl Megatron turned. "Come Eclipse. Our business here is done. We must be going." 

 

As the two walked away through the snowy courtyard, Red scoffed and sheathed her sword. _"Cad é asshole."_

 

All too soon, it was morning. The sun peeked hazily through the clouds, and Red walked out into the fresh snow. Her parents followed behind her. "Well, I suppose this is it." She turned, cape whipping in the cold air to look at their faces. "Ya know, it's kind of funny. I tried ta' kill ya both a couple weeks ago, an' now here we be. Parting on good terms."

  
"Yes. And you'll be back of course next year for your coronation ceremony." Elita mentioned and Red chuckled.

 

"Well if I hafta. An' as long as the invitation extends ta' my Clan as well. Speak'n a which, Elita, Optimus would ya mind do'n something for me?"

 

"What's that?"

 

"Kneeling." With confused looks, they did and out of nowhere Botanica appeared. "Okay, we're ready!"

 

"What's going on?!" The Queen laughed as the Clansmen stopped packing and gathered around.

 

"We are gathered today, under this beautiful yet biting cold to make amends with out brethren. To accept one of our own back into the flock so ta' speak." Elita's eyes widened at Red's words. "I am hereby making this statement, that High Queen Elita-One, who was exiled from the Clan under the pretenses 'a betrayal, should be allowed to return. She has helped us, only ever spoken the truth an' her crime was falling in love. Without her love, I would not be here today. We would not have this future, this freedom. I also hereby motion that Optimus be considered an honorary member 'a the Clan, as he not only rescued us from terror in our time 'a need, but he also is my flesh an' blood. So, all in favor, raise yer hand if we should let Elita back an' make Optimus one 'a us!"

  
"Aye!" The unanimous whoop was shouted, all hands lifting.

 

"Those opposed?" Red looked around. "Then the motion is hereby carried. Elita,  _máthair,_ " she addressed the teary-eyed High Queen, "You are once again a part of the Predacon Clan. An'  _athair_ ," she smiled at the bewildered king's face, "You are hereby recognized as a member of the Predacons."

 

As the Clansmen whooped and applauded, Red yelped as she was suddenly hugged by both Optimus and Elita! With a smile, she hugged them both. No words of thanks were exchanged. This gesture of acknowledgement, and love was enough to get the message across that Red had come to accept them both as her parents now. 

 

Within the hour, the Clan were at the gates. Red was leading the way on the horse she'd stolen, now officially her own. "Sound 'th cry." Rattrap called out jovially as the girl looked behind at her family, both Clansmen and royalty. Her smile widened and she raised her fist triumphantly.

 

_"DO AN GLÓRAÍ!!!"_

 

 _"DO AN GLÓRAÍ!!"_ The response echoed across the courtyard as the castle gates opened. 

 

Looking forward, Red lead the group out of the walls, into the fresh snow and hazy daylight.

 

It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The final chapter. Thanks for reading!  
> \-------
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> 1\. Cad é asshole.: What an asshole.  
> 2\. máthair: Mother  
> 3\. athair: Father


End file.
